The Things I Do For Sanity
by Tailsdoll123
Summary: Unable to live with the fact that her favourite TV cartoon show had ended 10 years ago, a Witch traps eight people in the program, making them become 'the characters.' Only one of them, however, remembers who they truly are and unfortunately for her, she's stuck in Courage's position. CHAPTER FIVE IS UP!
1. When a Show Ends

**A/N: **Hello people, I bring you my newest story-The Things I Do For Sanity! Hopefully you guys will like it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Courage the Cowardly Dog

**Claim: **I own this plot

Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue-When a Show Ends….**

Luna Birch could be described in loads of words-Hyper, smart, tries to be helpful but not, pleasant but most people actually don't take the time to fully get to know her.

She was a witch after all.

Now Luna is generally a happy person but when things she likes suddenly end, well it's best not to leave her alone to her thoughts.

Like say for example today, a day where her parents were out of town.

She was at home, sat on her couch with a bowl of cereals. Eagerly awaiting for her favourite cartoon to start, she munched happily.

As soon as the adverts ended, she sat up more and paid rapt attention to the screen.

"_We interrupt this program to bring you Courage the Cowardly dog! Staring Courage the Cowardly Dog!"_

"_ROAR!"_

"_AGH!"_

She giggled at the opening, always finding it funny when the monster shadow scared Courage. She loved this show, started watching it a year back. Right now she was on episode 52, Remembrance of Courage Past/Perfect.

For the first part of the episode, Luna felt sorry for what happened to Courage and his parents. On the second part of the episode, she found the CGI monster creepy.

"What's it supposed to be?" She asked herself.

After that, the episode finished and Luna felt herself smile. Another day watching another awesome Courage episode.

"Hmm, I wonder what the next episode will be about. Better go look it up online."

Grabbing her laptop from a nearby table, the young witch girl looked up the episode list online. However as she reached the info on the episode she had just watched, she felt herself freeze.

There were no more episodes after it and even more shocking was that it had finished ten years ago.

"What?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S ENDED?! The only thing that entertained me so far has finished? Been finished for ten years?!"

Now see if her parents were here they would try and calm her down, but they weren't.

Getting up from her seat, Luna left the room and headed towards her room. Once inside her room, she picked up one of her spell books and flipped through it.

She stopped when something caught her eye.

**Redoing It Again-Had something you liked end? Well this spell allows you to redo it your own way! All you need are eight test subjects and you can redo it again (This version works on books, films, games and cartoons.)**

Luna grinned, "This will do. Now I just need to find eight people and fast! Don't worry Courage, I won't allow anyone to forget you!"

So busy looking up the other items she would need, she did not hear the answering machine downstairs.

"_Hey sweetie, mum here. I hope you're having a good time! I wanted to remind you not to use magic this weekend, the council will get angry and may take action. Love you."_

* * *

**Location-Preston Hills College**

It was a quiet, sunny day at Preston Hills College as students walked around chatting with their friends or in classes learning more knowledge.

It was a quiet day, until now.

"REN SOMA! GIVE ARTHUR BACK RIGHT NOW!"

"YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST LITTLE GIRL!"

"I'M ONLY A YEAR YOUNGER THEN YOU!"

"Guys, I'm feeling sick."

In a comedic fashion, people turned their heads to where the noise was coming from only to quickly dive to the side as two blurs shot past them. As soon as they deemed it safe to stand up, all of them sighed in relief.

It seemed another person had decided to upset Emmy again.

It was a daily occurrence, so most people were used to it. It was fun annoying the girl, her face would turn as red as tomato and she would start stuttering before yelling. The best bit about it was that it was easy to outrun her.

There are a number of ways to annoy her. Her brother, any involvement from him would annoy her. His friends, because they all found ways to annoy her and messing every single organized thing up for her, because the girl was an OCD maniac.

However, there was one thing that annoyed her the most and that was when people got Arthur Caldwell involved.

He was a good friend of hers and she couldn't stand the thought of someone getting between him and her, so if you really want her angry, get Arthur involved.

Which brings us to the current situation.

Ren Soma, a boy with long brown hair tied in a pony tail, grinned before turning a corner, watching in satisfaction as Emmy ran past them.

He turned back to his 'hostage' and smirked. "How are you holding up Artie?"

Arthur looked at him with a blank expression. He pushed his short red hair out of his eyes before speaking. "Never…again. Why do you always have to involve me?"

Ren grasped his cheek, "because you're the one that Emmy dotes over, so it's best to get her upset by using you. Besides, you're cute."

It was no secret that Arthur was bisexual, not with how long it takes to spill secrets around the college. Ren, on the other hand, was a mystery to students. He sometimes flirted with guys but he never did say he was a homosexual.

Arthur blushed before shaking his head, "Please don't do that Ren! Can I leave now?"

Ren smiled, "Only if you give me a kiss on the cheek."

"Well…what do we have here?"

Both Ren and Arthur froze before slowly turning around.

In front of them was a boy with long black hair, with tinges of blue, and mischievous blue eyes. A smirk was on his face.

It was none other then Draeke Oakwood, Emmy's older brother. A lot of people tended to stay away from him because he just gave off a creepy aura. Although the people who did hang around him were usually hyper.

Ren, upon seeing his friend, leaned against the wall with a carefree smirk. "I was just hanging around Artie, right?"

Arthur, not looking at Draeke, nodded. "Yeah…just hanging out."

Draeke tsked, "my Arthur, lying are we? Why don't you come with me and I'll-OW!"

Ren and Arthur watched as the book that whacked Draeke fell on the floor. Draeke turned around to see who had hit him and sighed. Behind him was Emmy, her short brown hair was frizzy while her green eyes were practically burning holes into him.

"Leave Arthur alone, Draeke! Or I swear I will get my revenge."

Although Draeke could have easily handled Emmy, he remembered what happened last time he did. Their mother can be quite scary sometimes…

Emmy strolled over and grabbed Arthur's wrist before walking away. As soon as they were a safe distance away, both of them sighed.

"Your brother scares me and probably everyone else too. Doesn't he freak you out?" Arthur asked.

"Please, the day that guy scares me is the day Ren grows feathers. Arthur, why did you let him get you?"

Arthur shrugged in reply before swiftly turning to a nearby vendor and buying a bottle of water. After taking a drink he glanced at Emmy's expression before smiling.

"You're jealous."

"W-what?! No I'm not! Why would I be jealous?!" Emmy screeched, her cheeks turning red.

"I understand Emmy, I know."

Emmy froze, her face draining of colour. "You know?"

He nodded, "yes, Terra told me-"

"WHAT?"

"-That you secretly liked Ren."

"….."

He smiled gently before shaking his head, "I admit he's cute, as well as few other boys."

"I thought you said you were bisexual, not homosexual."

"Oh I am, I know pretty girls too! Like Kristy, Terra….Hey, where did Emmy go?"

* * *

"And now he thinks I like Ren! WHY WOULD I LIKE HIM?!"

Inside the college's library, most people had left because of the ruckus Emmy was causing. The librarian had given up trying to get her to leave.

The person Emmy was ranting to was a girl with long brown wavy hair and silver/blue eyes behind glasses. She was reading a book but kept one ear in tuned to her friend's conversation.

"Why don't you tell Arthur the truth?" her friend, Terra Tractatori, said.

Emmy gave her an incredulous look. "You're joking right, funny Hahahaha. See, I'm laughing."

Terra sighed, "Emmy, this problem won't solve itself. Aren't you normally bossy-"

"I'm not bossy!"

"-and assertive? Take it like a challenge."

"Or you could give up and move on with your life." Another voice piped up, causing Emmy to scowl.

Sat across from them, chewing a chocolate bar, was a boy with messy brown hair and green eyes. He smiled when he saw Emmy scowl.

"And what is that supposed to mean Calvin?"

"Cal. And it's exactly as I said. Move on, be normal and go fly with ponies."

"I'd slap you, but I might catch your derpiness."

Terra, having enough of their squabble, slapped them both on the head. "Please don't fight in the library. And Emmy, 'derpiness' is not a word."

"If I was a computer, it would be all over the internet dictionaries," Calvin said, getting a 'really?' look from Terra.

"I'm sorry Terra and Cal, it's just I've had a bad day chasing Ren around. At this rate, maybe one day those guys will take Arthur away and I'll never see him again. Oh Arthur if only you knew-"

"Oh great, here she goes with the dramatics again," Cal muttered into Terra's ear, getting a nod in return.

"-the love I have for you. If I was a guy I could sweep you off your feet! That or you'd fall for my charm."

She then smirked and the two other friends felt themselves sweatdrop as a lone stage light flickered on over Emmy and she posed a dramatic look. "I mean, who wouldn't fall for me?"

"Normal people," Cal replied and was instantly met with a glare from Emmy.

"Haha, you're just jealous Cal! Now if you excuse me, I am going to find people that appreciate my views!"

As soon as she stormed out the room, Terra and Cal sighed. "She's going to the bathroom mirror, we all know she thinks the only people that understands her is herself."

"Arrogant bossy woman."

* * *

Looking for the nearest girls bathroom, Emmy found herself disappointed when she ran into someone who she didn't want to.

It was one of her brother's friends, Gray Jackson, who always ended up doing the most strangest things. He assured everyone on the first day that he was sane.

"Hello Emmy, looking for a bathroom so you can talk to yourself again?"

Emmy's eye twitched. How does everyone know what she does?!

"No," she lied before noticing the sly look on his face. Her eyes narrowed, "what are you up to?"

"Nothing," was his short answer.

"I'm watching you," she even used her fingers to point from her eyes to his. She then turned around and walked away, not noticing the face he made behind her back.

* * *

Meanwhile with our witch, Luna had went out to go and find eight subjects to use. She had to be careful when picking them because she wanted the spell to work great.

So she decided to try the college nearby. There were plenty of students around and she wouldn't risk getting a child hurt.

"Now I just need to find candidates," she muttered but blanked when she noticed all the stares she got.

It was probably because she was dressed in a dark green witch costume, pointy hat and broom to boot.

"Oh, she must be from the drama department," a student speculated and everyone else went with it.

Seeing no potential people, or intelligent for that matter, Luna went inside the college building and began looking at people.

"I need unique people!" She pouted.

It was then her eyes landed on a tall long haired boy and his pony-tailed friend.

She noticed how people strayed away from them, as if not wanting to be near them.

A smirk played on her lips.

"Oh boys~!"

* * *

Luna's next destination was the library. She wanted smart people and every knows smart people go to the libraries! Going inside, she found the place barren until she overheard two people.

"Do you think I've done enough studying? My brother kept me up all night with his games." A female voice sighed out.

"Adrian sure likes annoying you," another voice commented.

Luna peeked out from a corner and grinned.

"They'll do!"

* * *

Emmy had the unfortunate pleasure of running into Terra's younger brother, Adrian.

"Oh great, what are you doing here?" She asked. It was no secret that those two didn't get along, well Terra didn't need to know…

He smirked, "I came to give something to my sister however I can't seem to find her around. I guess you'll do."

Emmy blinked before taking a step back, "what are you up to little man?"

He held out his hand, to which Emmy carefully glanced at. On his hand was a small little tiny silver gadget that had clippers on it.

"What the heck is that?"

"Of course you wouldn't know old lady-"

"Excuse me?!"

"-but I got it for my new game. I needed to test it though. Put it on your ear."

Sighing, Emmy clipped it onto her right ear and then gave Adrian a confused look. "Okay, so what now?"

The brown haired boy then opened his bag and brought out a pair of headphones with a microphone attached to them. He placed it onto his head and spoke into it.

"This," he said and watched in amusement as Emmy clutched her ear.

"Ow! Don't speak loud!"

"Ah, so it's the volume…Oh, I guess we would need to be some distance away."

He then packed up his stuff and walked away, not hearing Emmy shout for him. "Hey! Take your thingy with you! Oh great, I'll give it to Terra when I see her."

* * *

Luna next saw a boy with greyish-blue hair trying to spray paint something on the wall. She then overheard him saying that he is 'not a naughty boy.'

"Oh, this one was easy to find!"

"So that's five out of eight people…Hmm, oh I wonder who that guy is!"

The guy she was talking about happened to be a certain red-head who was talking to some other students.

"Have any of you guys seen Emmy?" He asked but nobody knew where she went. He sighed before suddenly running into Luna.

"I'm sorry!" He apologised but was creeped out by the smile she gave him.

"You are perfect!"

* * *

**Later, after College finished for the day-**

"I think you should go to home Emmy," a tall blonde haired boy said, his eyes showing concern.

"No, I have to find them!" Emmy hissed out, making the other boy jump.

"Mom's going to kill me," he whined.

"Aunt Tasha will understand. Now come on Kyle, I have to find Terra!"

Kyle, an eighteen year old boy, sighed before reluctantly following his younger cousin. His blonde hair was pulled back in a short ponytail while his blue eyes were behind a pair of glasses.

It was now near the end of the day and Emmy noticed that most of her friends, and her annoying brother with his, were missing. So dragging her cousin Kyle with her, Emmy set off to find them. From what she heard, a girl had been seen last talking with them before dragging them off somewhere.

Sadly Emmy knew that if she didn't get home soon, her dad would over react and get the police involved…again.

Such is the fate of having a police chief for a dad.

"I'll tell you what Emmy, you wait in the nearby park while I ask around the school again. I have to have a word with my economics teacher anyway," suggested Kyle.

Emmy shrugged before setting off for the park. Kyle watched until she was gone before turning back to the college.

But came face to face with a black haired girl.

"You can cook?" she asked pleasantly.

"Err, yeah?"

"Yay! Number seven!"

"Huh…wait, what are you doing…gah!"

* * *

"What's taking him so long? Stupid cousin, stupid brother, stupid brother's friends, stupid smart friends! Stupid Arthur not realizing that I like him! Grr!"

As you can probably tell, Emmy was whining…again. Her cousin had been gone for a long time, well to her he had. She was contemplating just heading home when she heard a familiar tune playing.

She glanced up from where she was sitting, on a rusted pair of swings, and saw a girl dressed up as a witch playing a tune on her phone.

The Courage the Cowardly dog tune.

"Oh, people still watch Courage?" she asked out loud, but noticed that the girl heard her.

"You recognize Courage!" The girl exclaimed, skipping over to Emmy.

"I use to watch it when I was a kid," Emmy explained.

"I love the show," the girl said, "but it was just today that I found it that it had ended ten years ago."

Emmy place a hand on the girl's shoulder. She didn't know why she was being nice to the girl, probably because she knew what disappointment was like.

"Aw cheer up, there are other things besides Courage."

The girl then smirked, "I know but I thought to myself, what if I could redo the series! It's a great idea and already seven other people have agreed to participate."

Emmy felt something off about that smirk but dismissed it. "Well be sure to tell me when it's finished."

Emmy was about to walk away when she heard the girl talk again. "Alright. It's great that your interested, like the others. The first two I approached were scary to other people. A tall long haired boy that spelt mischief and his friend that I thinks gay or bisexual…one of those."

To Emmy, they sounded familiar.

"The next two were in a library! A really pretty girl that seemed to like horror a lot and a guy that was munching on sweets."

Really, really familiar.

"Then there was this boy that said he was not naughty! And just this minute I managed to snag a guy who could cook really well!"

Emmy slowly turned to face the girl with a disbelieving look.

"But my favourite was this freckled, red haired boy that was running around looking for someone called 'Emmy.' He's cute."

Arthur…Arthur…Arthur?! The girl had Arthur!

"Who are you?" Emmy demanded, "and where are the others?"

"My name is Luna Birch," the girl declared, "and I am going to save the Courage the Cowardly Dog series by giving it an ending it deserved!"

Emmy paused before laughing, "Oh God, that's funny. Now seriously, where are the others?"

Luna did not like it that this girl was not being serious. However she had found number eight and was not going to pass this opportunity up.

"Please Miss, take care of the Bagge's family for me!"

"What-!"

Before Emmy knew what was happening, a black hole opened up below her and then she dropped.

"CURSE YOU WITCH LADY THAT'S SECRETLY ADORABLE!"

* * *

**A/N: **These will be the Ocs I use, everything else will be Courage style! Stay tuned for the next update! I hope you'll like it!

**Cast in Appearance:**

Luna Birch belongs to **Mr. Grell Sutcliff**

Emmy Oakwood belongs to **Tailsdoll123 (me)**

Ren Soma belongs to **Sparkly Butlerz**

Arthur Caldwell belongs to **Moonlightpheonix-xX**

Draeke Oakwood belongs to **Angel of Randomosity**

Terra Tractatori belongs to **Yanelle**

Calvin Jenkins belongs to **Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

Grey Jackson belongs to **hetalforever123**

Adrian Tractatori belongs to **Yanelle**

Kyle Oakwood belongs to **Tailsdoll123 (me)**

R&R

-Tailsdoll123


	2. PILOT The Cute Chicken From Outer Space!

**A/N: **Beep~! Thanks for the reviews! THE IMAGE COVER WAS DONE BY ME!

**Thanks to:**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Yanelle**

**Angel of Randomosity **

**Sparkly Butlerz**

**hetaliaforever123**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**Dazzy Dizzie**

**AnimeRockzzz**

Luna Birch belongs to **Mr. Grell Sutcliff**

Adrian Tractatori belongs to **Yanelle**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Courage the Cowardly Dog

**Claim: **My Oc and this plot belongs to me.

**Note: **From now on, this story will be told in Emmy's point of view.

**Original Episode: **The Chicken From Outer Space-Pilot episode

Enjoy!

* * *

**Episode 00- The Cutest Chicken From Outer Space!**

Waking up, I immediately sat up and grasped my head in pain. It was hard to recall yesterdays events for it brought a stinging feeling to my head.

Glancing around the room tiredly, I felt something off. My room did not have wooden walls. It had wooden floor panelling, but my walls were always a shade of blue.

Also, it seems that I'm missing my desk, my TV, my collection of books and quite a lot of other items that I normally check over on a daily basis.

The bed I was in-a small wooden singular bed with a purple soft cover and a beaten-old white pillow-was not my bed, which was double the size and a lot more softer.

Then it hit me, my brother must have moved me to one of the spare rooms as a joke. I wouldn't put it past him to put me in a situation I have no control over.

Growling, I tumbled out of the bed and clumsily made my way out the room. The hallway seemed thinner but my goal was to get freshened up. After finding the bathroom, which once again did not look the same, I noticed that a pile of clothes had been left out for me.

The clothes consisted of a pink t-shirt with brown dots on it, a pink hoodie and a pair of purple pants and shiny black shoes.

It was an odd set of clothing, not something I would ever dare wear. But then maybe my mother, a delusional yet loving woman, may have set them out for me and I'd hate to crush her poor, sensitive, heart.

Deciding to take care of my hygiene needs, I turned to the only mirror in the room…and froze upon catching sight of my reflection.

Expecting to see messy bed-head brown hair, I instead saw short pink hair with two brown dog ears to boot. My eyes, which used to be an emerald green, were now a shade of brown, ordinary brown. Upon further inspection I noticed the lack of shirt which gained my attention immediately because it seemed that…

"My boobs have disappeared!"

…and my tummy had become slightly pudged. Looking further down, I noticed a pink tail growing from my behind. Fearing the worst, I pulled the purple sweatpants I had on now slightly open and glanced down.

Well, at least I knew I was a 'briefs' person.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

After my screaming outburst, which showed me that my voice had gotten deeper, I finally calmed myself down.

There was a simple explanation for this, I was obviously dreaming. I mean there was no way I would suddenly turn into a guy over night.

Trying not to glance down at my lower body, I sorted my hygiene issues out and then slipped into the clothes. Sighing, I left the bathroom and tried to make my way downstairs.

The house looked way different, it seemed smaller then it was originally and all the rooms had changed. not to mention the colour scheme was random.

Upon finding the stairs, I carefully made my way downstairs while looking around the room I would end up in. it seemed this was probably the living room, which was connected to the front door. There was an old TV, the type you would only find in either a car boot sale or an antique store. An ornate clock and two chairs.

Once chair was the type my grandparents owned, the ones which rocked back and fourth. The other was a red chair that was currently occupied.

From what I could see, because I was still on the stairs, was the back of presumably a man. He was wearing a brown cap and seemed to be dressed in a white t-shirt with green overalls. He was reading a newspaper.

Finally making it into the living room, the man put down his newspaper and turned to me with a scowl.

But that wasn't what made me freeze.

Now that he was facing me, I could see that he was wearing glasses that made it impossible to see his eyes. He also had no teeth, probably fallen out due to age.

I recognized this person, but it had to be a coincidence. There was no way that Eustace Bagge, from the Courage the Cowardly Dog show, was in front of me.

And then of course I reminded myself that I was a male and that this was a dream.

"Stupid dog, always taking too long in the stinking bathroom," he hissed which made me scowl in return.

"Hey, your not the one that woke up as a male!" However the man just rolled his eyes as if he could not understand me.

No wonder he's a dick.

Of course before I could yell at him anymore, give him a piece of my mind, another person entered the room.

It was no wonder. If Eustace was here then Muriel wasn't far behind.

Her white hair as usual was curled around her and her glasses blocked her eyes from view. She was dressed in her usual clothing, which made me wonder how many of the same clothes she had. Her yellow dress, white apron and squeaky black boots were not something you would expect someone in real life to wear, but then again she was a cartoon character.

"Courage! Good morning," she greeted warmly causing me to give her a questioning look. Courage? Why was she calling me the pink dog?

Wait, where was the pink dog?

It was then that something strange happened. Everything, besides me, suddenly froze. Muriel was frozen in mid-step, Eustace was frozen while reading his newspaper and the clock had stopped ticking.

And then a familiar girl entered the room.

Upon seeing the black haired girl, it gave me time to take in her full appearance. She was most likely older then me, probably around nineteen-years of age and it didn't help that she had a full bust.

Luna, from what I remember her introducing herself as, smiled at me warmly while anger shot through me. She had something to do with everyone's disappearance!

But why was she in my dream?

"Courage! You look adorable as a human! Right, we'd better make sure the pilot episode is great!" Luna ranted, her dainty hands squeezed my shoulder in what I guessed was a comforting gesture.

"Luna…where the heck am I? and what are you doing in my dream?!" I demanded, going straight to the point.

She let out a startled gasp, stepping back and gazing at me with wide eyes. "You…you're not Courage!"

"Of course I'm not Courage!" I hissed, stomping my foot in agitation.

However she was not listening to me. She began shaking her head and mumbling to herself. "Did I do the spell wrong? Everyone else is acting as they should yet _she _isn't. what went wrong?"

"Hello, I'm still here! And what the heck are you mumbling about?" I snapped my fingers in front of her to grab her attention.

She jumped before biting her lips and then sighed. "Look, I'm sorry Miss….err, I didn't get your name."

I felt myself shake my head, "Emmy Oakwood."

"Right, Miss Emmy, but please hear me out." She begged, giving me the puppy-dog eyes. I recognized them, my cousin would always give them to me whenever my brother decided to force him to cooperate with 'tormenting the parents' plans.

I sighed but patiently waited for to continue.

Taking this as an okay, the woman began speaking. "If you remember the events of yesterday, when we first met, then you know that I was a big fan of Courage. I loved the show to bits and I'm upset it had ended. But here's the thing, I'm a witch."

It took a few seconds for the information to be processed before a low deep chuckle escaped from my throat. I couldn't stop laughing. She was a witch? A being capable of magic? Now that's hard to believe.

Luna pouted, "I am a witch! How do you explain the fact that you're a male?"

"A dream."

"But then, why would you dream of me?"

I froze at that. Why would I dream of someone I just met. Heck why would I imagine myself as a male with Muriel and Eustace there? It just doesn't make sense.

She nodded with a smirk, "exactly. Now after I found out the series ended, I found a spell in my book that would allow me to redo the series! But I needed eight subjects so…."

"…You kidnapped the others and me for the spell," I finished for her.

She hung her head, "you make me sound like the bad guy. But honestly it's not that bad! All you have to do is go through all of the Courage episodes! As soon as that's done, I'll return your friends and you back! In our world, it's not like any time has passed much."

I gritted my teeth, "it may not sound bad Luna but you forgot what this program is like. Very violent and dangerous!"

"I know, but you know the series so it should be safe! You see, your friends and you have replaced eight characters and you got the role of Courage. But to make it fit, I had to change your gender. Everyone else got an appearance change as well. However there is one thing I don't understand…"

"And that is?"

"Well you see this spell was supposed to erase your memories of your life back in the real world. It's so that you wouldn't have any problems while doing the show. But you seem to remember your past life just fine." Luna rambled.

I get the feeling this is not a good thing.

"And everyone else doesn't remember?" I asked her.

"Correct. But as I said all you have to do is play as Courage until all the episodes are done. You know how it works, an evil villain takes Muriel and Eustace, you save them (well mostly Muriel) and all is well until the next episode. And not all the episodes are bad, some of the monsters end up being good!"

I sighed before pouting, "So all I have to do is go through all the episodes and fight monsters? You promise to send my friends and me back?"

She nodded before a smile split onto her face. "I promise! Also, I've allowed you one piece of help from the real world, so that you don't loose track of what you're supposed to do!"

I was about to ask her what she meant when suddenly she gasped. "Oh dear, I need to go! Business to take care, it's hard baking cookies!"

"Wait! Luna…Aw, she's gone. I was going to ask her which episode I was starting in."

After she had left, time returned to normal. Muriel went over to sit in her rocking chair and then turned to me with a smile on her face. "Come sit on my lap Courage."

I guess I've got to get used to being called Courage. Wait, sit on her lap? She does realize how tall and heavy I am, right?

Seeing the smile on her face, some strange feelings weld up in me. Love, compassion, care….these must be Courage's feelings for her.

Slowly dragging my feet, I carefully sat on her lap and tried to not put as much weight on her. She smiled softly, running a hand through my now pink locks.

This gave me time to think, if Luna wanted me to do all the episodes, then I guess I'm in the first episode. But that wouldn't make sense because the first episode was 'Katz Motel' and we aren't in the truck right now. So there must have been an episode before it…

Then it hit me, I must be in the pilot episode! Oh God, I haven't watched that in years, the only thing I can remember is Courage screaming when he saw the mouse at the beginning.

The same one crawling on the floor right now.

"Aw, what a cute mouse!" I squealed, but Muriel must have thought I screamed because she picked up the mouse threw it outside. I was about to go and check on the mouse when Eustace suddenly pulled out a familiar big mask.

The mask was painted a sickly green with spikes at the top. The eyes were different. One was white with a black pupil while the other was a mixture of orange and black. The nose was purple and huge while the teeth were sharp.

"Booga-Booga!"

I'm ashamed at myself but I actually did scream because I didn't expect it so early.

"AGH!"

I could hear Eustace cackle as I ran outside. Feeling myself cool down at the feeling of the warm air, I began glancing around. I was truly aware that the farm house was in the middle of nowhere. From what I could see, there was the chicken hut, a windmill and a green truck.

Sitting down on the porch, I tried to rack my brain on what happened in this episode. Who was the villain? What did the villain do? How did Courage act during it?

Also, what was the help Luna mentioned?

All was silent before a weird tune began playing. Cracking my eyes open from when I had closed them, I heard myself gasp when I saw a giant U.F.O approaching.

I then slapped myself for it as the spaceship began to land. "For goodness sakes, it's just a cliché alien!" I chastised myself.

The spaceship finally landed with a clang and a doorway suddenly sprouted from the front. A panel came out of the doorway and landed on the ground.

Next to come out of the spaceship was the cutest thing I had ever seen. It was a small white chicken with bright red eyes. Attached to it's orange beak was a blue waddle.

It looked around before it's eyes landed on me. I squealed, making the chicken blink, before attaching myself to it. Hugging the chicken close, I began rocking us back and fourth.

"Aw, aren't you the cutest chicken ever? Yes you are! I want to keep you!" I told the chicken, which narrowed it's eyes at me.

~Smack~

"Ow you little shit!" I yelled, clutching my now throbbing cheek. I can't believe it slapped me! What kind of chicken slaps a mutated dog?!

Pushing myself away from the chicken, who tried to recover from the shove, I stormed into the house and gained Muriel and Eustace's attention while doing it.

Now I remembered that in most cases neither Muriel nor Eustace could understand Courage. Though it was strange that they probably didn't understand me now, even though I was in a human body.

I'll guess I'll have to see how good I am at acting it out.

First I spread out my arms and whizzed around making a buzzing sound. Like the spaceship. I put emphases that it was a circle spaceship by twisting my arms around. I was disappointed when this only caught Muriel's attention a little.

Next I stood tall and moved my feet slowly but spread them out in large steps. I moved my arms in front of me like I was a zombie but managed to raise my ears so they look like two antennas. Eustace only glanced up a little.

What was shocking was my third and last attempt. I made myself crouch and aimed my fingers like a gun. I say this was shocking because fire actually came out my fingers, which caught both the farmers attention.

Happy that they were now listening, I ran back outside and saw that they followed me. I pointed behind me, where the spaceship should be, with a victorious smirk. Muriel had grabbed her rolling pin while Eustace looked to be in a fighting position.

That was actually a funny thought, imagining Eustace fighting a Space chicken.

However both of them looked past me in confusion, making me wonder why. I turned around and gasped.

That chicken was gone! Bad chicken, you're supposed to stay where you are when I get ready to bust you!

Again Eustace pulled out the mask, but this time I realized how stupid it was to scream over something so fake. Rolling my eyes, I decided to humour him and ran off to the chicken hut. I heard a 'thud' which was probably Muriel hitting Eustace with the rolling pin.

Poor Eustace.

Leaning on the wooden hut, I began to try and figure out where a chicken would hide his huge ship in the middle of nowhere. It made me paranoid as to what the chicken could be doing now.

"Okay think Emmy, where would the chicken go?"

I knew it couldn't have just flew off, not with how the show worked out. At times like these, I wish Luna had picked a program that I actually remember the episodes of.

I heard a startled cluck from the chickens inside the hut before slapping myself. The best place for a Space chicken to hide would be with other chickens. So creeping around the hut, I carefully looked in and gaped in horror.

The Space chicken was killing all the other chickens by snapping their necks! Dammit, a farm needs chickens!

Running back inside the house, I saw that Muriel and Eustace had moved to the kitchen. Grabbing Muriel's arm and hauling her off before Eustace could use his mask, I ran all the way back to hutch with a victorious smirk. There's no way you can hide all the killed chickens!

Hehehehehehe. Oh dear, I'm going crazy.

Arriving at the hut, I placed Muriel down on the hay and pointed in front of us. But I screamed in anger when I saw all the chickens gone besides the Space chicken, who was just sitting there.

That chicken was mocking me!

Muriel however simply went up to the chicken, patted it's head, and placed her hand under it. I felt my inner self recoil in disgust before watching her pull out four white, red spotted, eggs. she showed two of them to me but I slapped them away.

I noticed the Space Chicken did not like that but I simply stuck my tongue out at it. Then to my horror Muriel left the chicken hut with the eggs. Looking back at the Space chicken, he too had disappeared.

Turning back to the only exit, I gaped when I saw the chicken standing in front of the door. Charging forward, I banged right into the door when the chicken closed it. Rubbing my nose, I tried desperately to get out of the room.

"Dammit! Let me out! My father is a police chief, he'll bust your alien ass!"

"_Hahaha, that's a good one!" _a voice suddenly spoke, making me jump.

"Who's there? I'm warning you, if your male I'll take down your pride and joy!"

"_Pfft, I'd like to see you try Emmy."_

I froze when the voice said my name. how did it know my name?! But really concentrating on the voice, I recognized it as Adrian's voice. How was he speaking to me?

As if I had said it out loud, Adrian responded, "_you still have the gadget I gave you before. I can hear you through my headphones. By the way Emmy, what was that about you 'losing your boobs?'"_

My face heated up but before I could yell at him I suddenly remembered Luna saying that she allowed some outside help. I guess that means she allowed me to keep in contact with Adrian.

"Okay listen up. The short version of this is that a witch has trapped me and the others in the Courage the Cowardly dog cartoon. I need you to search online for the pilot episode and tell me how Courage got out of the chicken hut."

"_Okay sheesh, looking on YouTube now…..Ah, here we go. Courage used a giant…log to bash the door."_

A giant log? Where the heck was I supposed to get a giant long-Oh wait, there's one in the back….What the heck.

Grabbing both sides of the log, I pulled it up as hard as I could but it was too heavy. Kicking it, pain shot through my foot making me squeal.

"The log is NOT HELPING! What else did he do?"

"_The log failed in the original anyway. Next he tried a drill."_

"Are you serious?"

"_Yep!"_

Grabbing the drill, which was again at the back of the hut, I brought it to the door and turned it on. However the drill, instead of going through the door, bounced of the wall and broke, causing me to fly into the wall.

"Ow…everything hurts. Just tell me what worked!"

"…_.Okay but you are not going to like it. He blew up the place with TNT."_

"What…."

"_TNT."_

"This going to hurt, isn't it?"

"Yep."

Unfortunately for me, the TNT had seemed to magically set up and there was the lever, waiting for me to push it. Doing a silent prayer, I placed my hands on the lever and pushed down.

~BOOM~

….Everything hurt. I was covered in a cloud of black dust while my eyes were wide open. Coughing, a cloud of dust fell out of my mouth. I didn't blow up the door, I blew up the whole hut.

However Adrian, the brat he was, decided not give me a break. "_Hurry Emmy! You need to stop the chicken!"_

I ended up walking back to the house, saying 'ow' every once in a while. My face was set in a scowl while tears pulled down my face.

Luna…I'm going to kill you for this.

Upon arriving back at the house, I peeked in through the window to see Eustace looking at his now boiled egg with a hungry gaze. Rolling my eyes, I saw the chicken through the other window.

"_Emmy, you need to go to the water pump and dig. There should be slingshot there!"_

"Why do I have to keep running over the place? You know what, screw the slingshot."

Ignoring Adrian, I ran around the house and punched the chicken while he was still distracted. He fell on the floor while I did a little dance.

"Nobody can survive my punches!"

However I was proven wrong when the chicken stood up with a pissed look on his face. I smiled shyly before rocking back and fourth on my heels.

"You wouldn't hurt a pink dog would you?"

The chicken answered by diving onto me and flipping me onto my belly. It grabbed my leg and pulled it up while I sat there boredly. "Are you trying to bend my leg? You're a little too short buddy."

The Space chicken, noticing this development, suddenly stood up and spawned two swords. He threw one to me and picked up the other. Noticing where he was going with this, I got in position to dual.

He shot forward, as did I, and our swords made a loud 'clang' sound as they met in the middle. However, just like before, because of being taller then the alien, I managed to shoot forward and slice his feathers.

I was met with the sight of red knickers.

He threw down his sword while regenerating new feathers. He then pulled out a chequers board. Sighing, I knew this was going to be a long game. And it was! Eventually I had the feeling that I might lose this while waiting for the chicken to do his next move. Adrian kept commenting how boring It was. He probably already knew what was going to happen, having watched the episode.

The chicken managed to take one of my pieces, only leaving me with one. And then, doing something Courage would be proud off, I managed to do a move that caused me to take all his pieces.

The chicken whacked the board away and place his arm out. A wrestling match? This would be easy.

Some say that I'm too strong for my own good but I tell them that if you lived with my brother, you too would become strong. However, I never knew I was strong enough to rip out the chicken's arm.

Luckily he managed to grow his arm back but I was still horrified that I was holding his last arm. I stuck my tongue out in disgust before throwing the arm away.

The next game we played was a game I never remembered the name off. Though the object was to put your hands together and the other player has to hit them before you pull them away. It would take too long to explain but I won that one and I admit, I did laugh when I saw him scream in pain.

This was getting too easy, I was winning and the chicken kept loosing. What kind of game was this? But I am thankful, it's bad enough I'm stuck in a male's body, not to mention in a cartoon.

The chicken wanted to see who could hold their breath longer, so we both took a deep breath and then held it. I was seeing stars after a few minutes and I desperately wanted to breath in the beloved oxygen.

But my pride would not allow me.

Someone up there must really like me, because it was the chicken who gave up first and I was really happy to breath in my beloved air again.

"I'm too great for this," I muttered out.

"_Actually your not. Courage won all of them in the original. Now demand the chicken to go back home."_

I pouted feeling depressed. I never truly won them? Aw dammit, I thought I would have been better then my brother! Curses, I'll take him down one day!

Pulling the chicken's bag from out of nowhere, which shocked me, I pointed at the bag and then the sky. The chicken growled before suddenly pulling out a lazar gun.

A huge Lazar gun.

"Meep," I muttered with wide eyes. How do I fight against a large Lazar gun?!

The chicken pressed the trigger, to which I threw myself down onto the ground as the green beam shot past me.

In a twist of fate the green beam came back and I crouched down, in fear that it may hit me. A loud bang went off and when I opened my eyes I saw a rain full of feathers surround me. Glancing back to the chicken, my eyes grew wide.

The chicken had turned into…well a cooked chicken dinner, headless.

And for the first time, I screamed the real Courage scream.

"AAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH HH!"

* * *

It was only a matter of minutes before I buried the poor Space chicken, picked up his Lazar gun and fried the now-giant-Eustace-chicken. After that, Muriel sat down on her rocking chair and I was forced to sit on her lap like normal.

Ignoring the mouse from before who now had red eyes, I raised my fist in the air.

"I will avenge you Space Chicken!"

* * *

**A/N: **Phew, this was a long episode to write. Sadly this episode was not nearly as long as the usual episodes of Courage, after all it was only a pilot episode.

**Next Episode Preview-** Emmy, now Courage, finds herself with Muriel and Eustace as they stay at a mysterious motel after returning home from vacation. However, it seems that Emmy's natural enemy, spiders, live there and their master is someone Emmy really didn't want to run into…especially because they're a big perv now!

R&R

-Tailsdoll123


	3. S1 EP 1 A Night at the Perv Hotel

**A/N: **10 REVIEWS! Thanks guys~! I'm glad you are liking this story already! And now for the episode you have all been waiting for. You know that saying that says you'll do anything for love? Yeah, well I'm taking it to the extreme, because I laugh at romance!

**Thanks to:**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**FireDragonX23**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**Angel of Randomosity**

**hetaliaforever123**

**Yanelle**

**Sparkly Butlerz**

**LunarAnime73**

**AnimeRockzzz**

**Mr .Grell Michaelis**

Luna Birch belongs to **Mr .Grell Michaelis**

Adrian Tractatori belongs to **Yanelle**

Arthur Caldwell belongs to **Moonlightpheonix-xX**

Ren Sohma belongs to **Sparkly Butlerz**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Courage the Cowardly Dog

**Claim: **I own my Oc and this plot idea

**Original Episode: **A Night at the Katz Motel-Season 1, Episode 1

Enjoy!

* * *

**Episode 01-A Night at the Perv Motel**

I awoke to a strange sight the next day. You see, the last thing I remembered from yesterday was that I had apparently ended up as a cartoon character-Courage-in an attempt to make a girl happy. I had thought that it had been a dream but the pain was real.

So you see, as I opened my eyes I saw that I was in a green truck, settled on the lap of Muriel. Eustace, who I had thought I killed yesterday, was in the drivers seat, perfectly unharmed and human. He was dressed in a dark green coat while Muriel was in a purple one.

Outside it was dark and thundering but there was no rain. The inside of the truck smelled, which was probably because of all the stains and such inside it.

I was also in a light purple jacket, but still stuck in the clothes from yesterday.

'_Okay, I must be out of it. Why am I still stuck in the same clothes and why the heck is Eustace normal?'_

I wanted to call out to Luna, demand what was going on or maybe ask Adrian, but I knew I couldn't do it with Muriel and Eustace present.

Some little patches of memories suddenly flew into my head. Luckily they were some trivial information that sort of helped.

Apparently we had just got back from vacation and were looking for a place to stop for tonight until we drove back to the farm tomorrow.

Yeah, that really helps.

It was then that a bright sign caught my attention. This sign, however, was not one I had wished to see so early.

**Katz Motel No Vacancy**

The board that the words were on was a dull purple and the word 'No' was flashing on and off.

Not far from the sign was a large compound building, like bungalows all pulled together. The feel of the place was not welcoming and the place was practically deserted.

Not somewhere I would have liked to stay but a perfect Courage setting.

So I had not just literally popped out of the day into the other, no, I had popped into the next episode.

The one episode in the whole series that I detested for one soul reason.

The little buggers that crawled around the place.

"This looks like a crummy place to end a crummy vacation," Eustace scowled, making me wonder what the vacation had been like. It was a shame I had no memories of that.

Lightening flashed in the background but it didn't faze me like it would have fazed Courage. Lightening was part of nature, there was nothing to fear as long as there was a roof over my head. And besides, I'd rather not wrap myself around Eustace's head, in fear that we may actually crash.

Upon seeing Eustace turning the engine off, I took a deep breath. I knew what was to come and I was not going to like it.

It was as if Muriel sensed my feelings, for she gently took a hold of my hand in her larger ones and helped me out the truck. I shivered as a wind swept around me, causing me to lean more into Muriel for heat. Eustace kept his hands in his pockets and led the way to the front entrance while I looked left and right, they could be watching for all I knew.

Walking onto the porch of the entrance, it made a loud creaking noise that made my ears flatten. Now that I was part dog, my hearing was better then a humans.

Whether that was a good thing or not, I was unsure.

I Breathed in a sigh of relief as soon as we entered the building. The room was lighted with a cheap bulb, the type that you would need to replace on a regular basis. The wallpaper was a murky yellow and the floor was wooden. A lone orange chair was placed next to a wilting plant that was besides random sheets of paper. In front of us was a desk with an open book and yellow bell.

I had never been in a motel before, we never needed to, so I was fascinated by the design. But then again this is a cartoon, so I guess not all motels actually look like this place.

I prepared myself as Eustace rang the bell, a total of six times. I knew who was behind that desk, waiting to slither up. Even had a catchy theme song. However, all my expectations flew out the window when the manager made his appearance.

The first thing I saw was red hair, the front was long, reaching just a little above the shoulders while the back of the hair flared out. Two red cat appendages stuck out his hair, partially blending in, except for the purple tips on them.

Next was his two bright, cat-like, hazel eyes which had dark purple highlights on the lower lids.

Finally his lower body came into view. He was dressed in red long sleeved jacket, buttoned up. I presumed he had a long white sleeved shirt underneath because I could see the ends of white cuffs coming out of his jacket. A purple tie was around his neck. His pants were red, the same as his jacket, and a red tail kept flickering behind him.

So instead of seeing the anthropomorphic cat, I saw a man with animal appendages like myself.

The heck? He looks like Katz, but he couldn't be….

He gazed at us, his eyes unblinking. "Welcome to the Katz Motel, I'm Katz."

Well shit, he is Katz!

"Will you please sign in?" he asked, gesturing to the book.

He then shifted his gaze to me and an unknown expression went through his eyes. For some reason I had a sense of déjà vu, before he glared at me. I shivered at the hot gaze before looking away. Man, seeing him in real life gave me the creeps.

But yet, a strong urge in me told me that I knew this person. I knew him, but not as Katz.

He then pointed towards the far wall, shifting our gazes to where he pointed, a sign that I was sure had not been there a few minutes ago was hung on the wall. It said: **No Dogs Allowed.**

Well, don't I feel welcome.

"No dogs allowed," he hissed.

I was going to protest. I was not completely a dog, I had human parts! But Eustace, the poop head, suddenly grabbed me and began to drag me out the building. Muriel placed her hand over her mouth, muttering an "oh my" while a smirk crawled onto Katz face.

Man I hate him already.

The sudden feel of the cold caused me to shiver again. I cannot believe that Eustace was actually going to leave me outside, wait, yes I can. Still, this is human/animal abuse!

He then plopped me down next to a wooden arch, and then pulled out a purple leash from seemingly nowhere. In a complicated fashion that I could not follow, he tied it around the arch.

He should join the circus.

"BOO!" He yelled as another crackle of thunder flashed through the air. I stared at him boredly, which made him blink but then he was slapped by Muriel's purse.

"Ow! What did I do?"

To answer that question Eustace, you were being a noob.

Eustace grumbled, took the key Muriel had in her hand and stormed off. I swear he was cursing me out. Muriel, the sweet old lady, wrapped a blanket around me. It warmed me up a little but I wish they had at least put me in the truck and not outside.

Where anything could get me.

Shit, worst owners ever!

"Aw Courage don't worry, it's only for a short time," she said as she wrapped the blanket around me.

She then did something that would forever scar me. Kissed me on the forehead, I literally froze at having chapped lips on my head.

I will never see my forehead as it was before, ever again.

"Goodnight Courage," after that she walked away, leaving me to my freezing prison.

As soon as she was gone, I threw the blanket off of me, "bitch, the least you could have done was free me. I'm not some pet!"

The air around me suddenly froze in place and the familiar feeling of everything around me stopping suddenly came back to me. And then Luna had to appear.

"Aw, you poor thing, getting tied up," she cooed, wrapping her arms around me.

"Free me," I hissed, making her jump.

"Sorry, you'll have to get out of it on your own. Anyway, I came to tell you your objective for this episode!"

I groaned, banging my heading against the wood I was tied to. "Great, lay it on me."

She sat down on the porch, not at all bothered by the cold, which now that I think about it was nonexistent. "Well, as you probably guessed, your in the episode Katz Motel. Basically, you have to save Muriel and Eustace from the man eating spiders! If you can recall the episode!"

Spiders…..why did it have to be spiders? Why not moths or cockroaches?

"So, any questions?" she asked.

"Yeah…why the heck is Katz a human?" I demanded.

She blinked before giggling, "oh, it's because Katz is actually one of your friends!"

What….the….heck?! But he looks nothing like any of my friends!

"And also, I've been reading this article on how to make a great series and there was this bit that struck me. I don't want to tell you because it might spoil but I added something extra to Katz personality!" She finished, twirling a strand of her hair.

I was going to ask her what she had done, but then she puffed away and once again I was met by the coldness of the area. I gritted my teeth, seething.

So, one of my friends was Katz and Luna had added something extra to Katz personality? I wonder what she did.

I wasn't left to wonder long because I saw the shadow of Katz a few feet in front of me. My nerves froze when I saw his arms place a brown box down. I knew what was in that box. And I really did not want to deal with it, not right now.

Alas, Katz opened the box and walked away, leaving me with the thing that was crawling out.

First of all the spider, I knew it was one, was huge, bigger then any spider ever. It's body was red, it's head was purple and it had lots of legs.

I forgot to mention this, but I'm an arachnophobic.

Everything inside of me froze, my eyes stared straight at the creature that stared back hungrily. Sweat began to build up and my heart kept thumping and thumping. Wetness filled my eyes and I was sad to say that I was ready to cry.

"…_.Emmy? Can you hear me? Listen, I got a letter from the supposed witch that trapped you in Courage. You're in Katz Motel, if I'm correct. Listen, sis told me about your fear but you need to ignore it or you'll die! Just think about escaping, don't look, or even think, about the spider!"_

But no matter the words coming from Adrian, I could not look away from the creature.

"_Emmy, Emmy please! Alright, remember what that Luna girl said! She said one of your friends is Katz! So your going to abandon your friend just like that?"_

That brought me back to my senses a little. A friend of mine was trapped as being Katz. I just had to think about that and not….that thing coming.

The first thing I did was tug as hard as I could at the leash, but no matter how hard I tried, the thing was not breaking. It came to my attention afterwards that my pocket was now extremely heavy.

The first thing I pulled out of it was a flamethrower. Why would I have a flamethrower in my pocket? Mind you, that's like asking why there was dynamite in a chicken hut.

What surprised me was the fact that the flamethrower hardly did anything to the leash. In reality, the leash should have been burnt to a crisp! This wasn't fair!

The next thing I used was a chainsaw, which like the flamethrower, had no effect. Why was I being given items that were useless?!

I didn't even bother to use the scientific liquid, no doubt that wouldn't work either.

So was I going to be left here? My fate to be eaten by a spider?

In frustration I grabbed the leash and bit down as hard as I could.

~Snap~

Relief and joy spread through me as the leash fell apart and I used the opportunity to bolt, not looking back at the spider. My heart calmed down from it's frantic beating, for now I was safe.

I carefully stepped back into the motel, keeping my eyes out for Katz before legging it down the hall. I had to find Muriel and Eustace, darn me for not remembering the room number! But you can't blame me for it, I was a kid who was interested in Courage, not some measly door numbers.

Upon seeing the long hallway, I gulped. This was going to take a while.

* * *

**A while later~**

I felt tired, my legs were sore and my eyes were barely open. I wanted to rest but I guess I was not going to get it. I was in the '600's' now of the building and none of the rooms were occupied. Was I too late?

"Agh!"

Apparently not. My ears perked up at hearing Muriel's scream, which seemed to come from the door room '666 ½.' I tried the door but it was locked tight. And then I noticed the window and slapped myself.

"_Courage used a canon to get in…but you won't do that, will you?'_

I sighed at Courage's method before simply punching the glass window, breaking it into shards. I recoiled in pain, seeing my fists dripping with blood. Breathing in, I jumped into the room.

The room had a double bed, a creepy picture above it and a door that led to the bathroom. What made me choke up was that the door was open and I could see Muriel, naked, wrestling with a spider.

I averted my gaze, not wanting to see an old lady naked and bit my lip. Muriel was in trouble but there was no way I was going near that spider.

"Courage! Get help!" She yelled, which I was thankful for. I'll get Eustace to help!

Seeing the old man asleep, I dived onto the bed and was shocked to see him still asleep. The heck? I shook him, but that didn't wake him up. I played the trumpet, made loud noises, even told him he's gay! I even grabbed his face and slapped him!

Wow, he's a deep sleeper.

"Dammit asshole! Wake up!" I kicked him and yet, no response. "Great, Eustace decides to die here. No help at all!"

I ran back to check how Muriel was doing, who was still keeping the spider back. "Did you get any help?" She asked.

I ran back to Eustace but guess what, the old fart was gone! Where the heck did he go? Oh great, I'll need to get freakin Katz!

Rushing out the room, not looking around me, I bolted back into the entrance room and called out for help. But nobody responded. However, I did notice that the door labelled 'Private' was open.

Curiosity killed the cat, but I'm a dog.

Creeping into the room, I glanced inside and regretted it immediately. There was barely anything in the room, besides a large cob web and some bones behind it. On the web was Eustace, who was still asleep, and currently in a cocoon. A spider was crawling towards him.

"No! Not Eustace!" I cried out and before I knew what I was doing, I had grabbed a loose floor board and pulled it up.

~Bang~

"Ow!" I whined, rubbing my bruised face. Why did it smack me in the face?! I glared as I heard Adrian chuckle.

I then slammed the wood onto the spider, sick fascination filled me as the creature squirmed. Hobbling onto the wood, putting more weight on it so the spider was even more in pain, I picked up Eustace, who was surprisingly light and turned back to the entrance…

…Only to see Katz there, holding a box. "Leaving so soon?" he asked, slamming the door closed.

That cat man had tried to feed me to a spider, so it was only right that I threw Eustace at him, and laughed as he was knocked down.

"Take that you butt licker!"

He struggled to get up, his legs and arms squirming before he sat up. "I wish you hadn't done that."

I smirked, flipping some of my hair. "Well too bad, I hate spiders and you, the asshole, had to go and release a whole bunch around me. I'm not normally this spontaneous."

He tsked, "such rude manners for a dog." He then smirked, pushing Eustace off of him and started to stalk towards me. Just a few more steps and I can make it to the door, screw Eustace!

Of course while I was thinking this, the cat man managed to grab my arm which made me freeze and then he did something that made me realize what Luna had actually done to Katz.

He licked my ear before nibbling it.

_He licked my bloody ear and nibbled it! _Luna turned him into a perv! A sadistic, murderous, perv! I was frozen as I felt his hot breath on me and warmth filled my cheeks.

'_Man, Arthur never did that….Arthur, ARGH! WHAT AM I DOING? LETTING ANOTHER GUY, WHO IS NOT ARTHUR, TOUCH ME?!"_

I did what any girl in this situation would do. Slapped him across the face, kicked him in the balls before making a break for it.

And yet, the blush would not leave my cheeks. Obviously men have too much hormone problems. But wait, if I'm reacting because he did that, does that mean….

….I'm gay?

* * *

**A Few Minutes later-**

Because I was so lost in my thoughts, I had no idea where I ended up. I was currently going down a pair of rusted, metal stairs. I was making a guess here but I was probably in the basement.

I decided to hide in the first room I saw, which was behind a wooden door. Opening it, which was luckily unlocked, I ran inside and shut the door. The whole room was pitch black, making it impossible to see anything. Patting around me, I felt the light switch and turned it on.

I wish I hadn't.

Because there were shelves, upon shelves, filled with jars of spiders. Who were all staring at me with their bugged eyes. I couldn't stop the tears now or the breathing of my chest. I needed to get out, away. It was too much!

Turning around, I literally brought the door down as I ran out. It was probably a weak door, so no wonder it fell down. However, I did catch the sight of it falling on Katz, who must have knew I went to that room. In any case, I was calmed down a little by the funny fact that Katz was owned by a door.

Oh yeah, take that pervert~

So I ran and ran but the hall went on for ages until eventually I ended up in a room with peeled wallpaper and a green floor. Looking left and right, there was no exit and unluckily for me Katz was right there.

He smirked again, which was really unfair because Katz human body was actually handsome….focus Emmy!

"There's no place to run," he purred, which I'm pretty sure he did not word it like that in the original. "And no place to hide~!"

I bet he was Ren, the asshole would be perfect for this.

He reached out into his pocket and brought out a bouncy purple ball. "A little sport before dying, dear boy?"

Oh did that bring back memories.

I inwardly smirked though. Ball games such as these were so easy for me! I was going to win~!

"_Emmy, I got a note from Luna saying you have to lose."_

"What?!" I yelled, getting a confused look from Katz, who was bouncing the ball.

"_Yeah, because Muriel will save the day."_

"Screw her! I'm not letting this guy get away with licking me!"

Upon hearing this, Katz licked his lips which made me shudder…in disgust, dammit!

And then it began. Katz threw the ball towards the wall, the ball soaring through the air and bouncing off the wall before heading to me. I whacked it back, the feeling of adrenaline already filling me up.

That was the problem I had. When I started games like these, I found it hard to stop and it seemed Katz had no problem at all with that.

But….I wonder how long it is I can keep playing before I lose.

* * *

The answer was not long. It wasn't because I was tired, no it was because I was far too focused on Katz.

Most of the time when I'm blocking the ball, I end up ramming into the wall, which is very painful. Other times I watch in disbelief as Katz _drinks tea_ while effortlessly whacking the ball back. He was even reading a book during another time.

He knew this was upsetting me because he simply smirked _and winked!_

I think it was unfair that he got a racket and whacked the ball in the end, it hurt when it bounced off of my head. I fell to the floor, on my knees, breathing deeply.

Seeing polished black dress shoes in front of me, I wearily looked up at Katz who cracked his head, right and left. He smirked down at me, but his eyes were cold. "Now your going to learn why no one ever checks out of the Katz Motel."

He stuck out his hands, wrapping them around my neck before cackling. His other hand, pulled out a large, wiggling, gross spider, who he was currently leaning closer to me by the second. Tears ran down my face as I began to quiver in fear.

It was all over for me and to think that this person was apparently one of my friends. I just couldn't see it.

And then fate decided to be nice to me for as the spider was an inch away from me, the racket from before was suddenly slammed into Katz, causing him to fling the spider away while being paralyzed. His eyes gazed at me for a second before he collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

Looking over to my saviour, I saw that it was Muriel, who must have dealt with the spider. "Come on Courage, we're leaving. The service here stinks!"

She then stormed out the room while I felt a smile crawl onto my face. "….Thank you Muriel."

Turning my attention back to Katz, a little bit of curiosity took over and I crouched down, rubbing some of his long hair out of his face.

He was actually cute when he wasn't being…himself. But I can't help but think he reminds me of someone I know. Shrugging and only knowing that he was either one of mine or my brother's friends, or even worse my brother himself, I took off my jacket and placed it over him.

"…."

I then left the room, hurrying to catch up with Muriel.

* * *

We drove silently in the truck as we left behind the motel. I felt kind of guilty for potentially leaving one of my friends with man eating spiders but I had feeling that this wouldn't be the last time I would see Katz, I remember him appearing in another episode.

Eustace was in the passenger seat, snoring away while Muriel was driving. She glanced over to him, while I inched as far as I could away from him. He was currently, like before, still wrapped in the cob webs.

"That's a fancy blanket grandpa has on. Maybe we should get you one."

I stared at her blankly before shaking my head.

"They day you get me in cob webs is the day I kiss a spider."

* * *

**No P.O.V-**

He woke up with a blistering headache, making him wince as he sat up. Looking around, he was confused as to where he was. Placing his hands on the floor, he lifted himself off of the ground before looking at himself in curiosity.

Why was he dressed in a red suit?

Running a hand through his hair, he was even more shocked to feel ears on his head. As well as that, he saw a tail flickering around him.

"W-what's going on?" he stuttered, looking at himself in disbelief.

It was then that he noticed a purple jacket and briefly touched it in confusion. Flashes of a boy with dog parts flashed through his head before dog boy turned into a girl with brown hair and emerald eyes.

He drew the coat closer, clutching it.

"Emmy…?"

And then he collapsed.

* * *

**A/N: **And done~ So Katz has been introduced and what malicious is he, licking poor Emmy's ear. I hate spiders too so it was hard to watch this episode, with those things crawling around.

Hope I did the 'OC' of Katz right, but please creator of the OC of Katz, don't say who you are!

**Preview to Next episode-**Emmy is already tired and it's only been two episodes! News of her family have broken her spirit however when Muriel becomes a certain fox's ingredient, she'll have to finally learn that she has a new family to protect. However, this fox is not at all as he seems~

R&R,

-Tailsdoll123


	4. S1 EP 1B Troublesome Family Soup

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews guys! I love them~!

**Thanks to:**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Angel of Randomosity**

**R.d**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**FireDragonX23**

**AnimeRockzzz**

**Yanelle**

**hetaliaforever123**

**Lexie Kamba**

Luna Birch belongs to **Mr .Grell Michaelis**

Adrian Tractatori belongs to **Yanelle**

Draeke Oakwood belongs to **Angel of Randomosity**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Courage the Cowardly Dog nor the TV references.

**Claim: **My Ocs and this plot idea belong to me.

**Original Episode-**Cajun Granny Stew-Season 1, Episode 1b

**Warning: **Language

Enjoy!

* * *

**Episode 01b-Troublesome Family Stew**

"Oh Courage, isn't it grand to feed the birds?"

Cracking my eyelids open, I glared down at the grey pests as they pecked about. The bright sun in the sky blinded me, causing my eyes to lose temporary vision.

It feels like I've gone two whole nights without sleeping now. I didn't care what happened next. Muriel and Eustace can be killed and I still wouldn't care.

You see, instead of waking up in the truck that I had last been in, I had somehow ended up in a park with Muriel. I was thankful Eustace was not here because I could not deal with sour mood.

It was a nice park, much cleaner then the shitty park back in my world. No trash on the floor, a bright clear sky, bushy trees and a blue bench.

It was so clean that it sickened me. This just proves more and more that I'm stuck in a cartoon. I craved for the tacky litter on the floor. For the foul, imperfect children writing graffiti on the benches.

But what I wanted more was for my father, a police chief, to come and sprout law orders.

But nope, I'm stuck in a male's body next to an old lady that has no memory of almost being killed by a spider. I asked her about it, she waved me off.

She's either in denial or has lost her marbles.

But even though she can easily dismiss it, I can't. Guilt, a horrible emotion, weld up inside me at the thought of having left one of my friends alone. But…Luna would make sure they were okay? Wouldn't she? I hoped so.

So back to where I was, at the park. The pigeons here are pests. They seem to think its funny pulling faces at me. Well, they're about to face the wrath of Emmy Oakwood!

Sadly the pests had other ideas and attempted to shit near me, like all pigeons do to us humans. Recoiling at the thought of having disgusting poop on me, I shot up and hid in Muriel's coat, which like the famous Tardis, was bigger on the inside.

You see, although I have no idea which episode this is, I do remember seeing the pigeons scene somewhere.

Besides, it's warm!

"_So, you're hiding in Muriel's coat?" _Adrian piped up, probably having returned from his adventure to the kitchen.

"Yes, hey how do you know what I'm doing?"

"_Luna, the girl said that I am technically the 'camera-man' and so as well as speaking to you I can also see what you are doing. But don't worry, Luna made sure I wouldn't see you changing…even though, Pfft, you're a guy. Hahahahahaha!"_

I glared ahead from the little slot open from Muriel's coat. I could still see the pigeons, who were also laughing their heads off.

"Isn't this the life? Not a care in the world!" Muriel exclaimed, shuffling to dip into her brown paper back that she had brought. The sound of the seeds hitting the ground made me groan.

Great, more stupid pigeons will turn up.

My mother, when we visited the park, used to call the pigeons 'Dick-dick birds' whenever she saw one. Now that I'm older, the implications are tremendous.

I was jolted out of my thoughts when my enclosed space widened and Muriel's face came into view. "Courage, will you be spending all afternoon in there?"

Oh God, that sounded so wrong.

"Err, yeah! It's…warm," I spluttered, a blush covering my cheeks. Darn it, I guess I got Courage's obsession with Muriel. Shame.

She then sighed, letting go of the coat allowing me my small viewing place again. Her muscles, which I could feel, suddenly relaxed and her breathing evened out.

The old coot had fallen asleep.

Now it was my turn to sigh in happiness. I won't be bothered from her for a while, if she's anything like Eustace when he's asleep. Settling down more, I was also happy to note that the pigeons had pissed off.

Good, maybe now I can fall asleep.

~Whoosh!~

Shooting my head back up, my eyes narrowed. Something just rushed behind us. And because I was probably in a new episode, this was not good news.

"Crap, should have never let her fall asleep." I slapped my head in frustration. How could I be so careless? Mind you this setting is so nice…

"Hey man, how're you doin'?"

I screamed out loud, hearing Adrian bash into something from his end. I-I did not see that coming! Trying to even my irregular breathing, how was Muriel still asleep?, I glared at the intruder.

In front of me stood a man, probably a few years older then me, with orange hair. Like Katz, who's a prick, he had the front of his hair also reaching near his shoulder except his was shorter and his bangs were pushed to the side. At the back his hair flickered out but was shorter too. Blending in his hair were two large fox ears with red tips.

His eyes were concealed by a pair of black sunglasses, making it impossible to see what 'emotion' lay in his eyes. I guess he's heard about the saying that you can practically see a person's soul through the eyes.

Next to catch my attention were the clothes he wore. He had on a long-sleeved yellow top with an open short-sleeved red jacket. He also had on orange pants and red shoes. A long fluffy orange tail was attached to him.

He would have looked innocent if it weren't for that straight teeth smile he had on.

I'm positive I know him, but I was too tired to try and remember and besides I'm still trying to get over the near pee-experience.

"Chill out dude, gees you scream like a hormonal girl," The fox-boy commented and slightly smirked when I glared at him more. Man I'd loved to kick his ass.

"_Careful Emmy," _Adrian suddenly said, which made me all the more wary of this 'friendly' newcomer.

The fox lifted his head slightly to look at the sleeping Muriel, who was snoring so loud that I was surprised I could still hear.

"Aw, ain't that sweet, little granny fell asleep," the orange-head cooed before suddenly knocking on my head. I winced.

"What the heck, you little shite?" I hissed out, getting a tsk in return.

"Manners little doggy, I'd hate to pull you from you…crib? But I have a granny stew to make!"

He then grabbed my collar of my pink sweatshirt, pulling it. At first I began to freak out because dude, he could see my boobs.

But then I remembered I do not have boobs, but moobs (man-boobs).

He then smiled before he froze and began to lean closer.

"H-hey! Not so close, douche bag!" I stuttered but he ignored me, like most people in this ignorant world, and took a sniff of my hair.

"Huh, little doggy, you smell mighty familiar. Oh well, I have more important things to do."

He then promptly threw me away as if I didn't weigh nothing at all. I soared through the sky screaming. I should not be thrown like a sack of potatoes! The wind whipped around me, causing my eyes to water. I'd better not die from this!

I did eventually land but although I did not die, I did suffer damage. Namely I crash landed into a fountain, right into the statue of a mermaid. Want to know the painful thing? My 'balls' were hit the most.

"AGH! SHIT! THAT FREAKIN HURTS! AH, MY PRIDE!" I wailed, clutching them as if that would take the pain away. I would always laugh and exploit at men's weaknesses-their pride and joy-however now that I was one of them I have now realized why kicking them in the balls is the best solution.

Now I feel guilty for kicking Katz in the balls.

"_Emmy! That was the Cajun Fox, I didn't recognize him in human form. You need to go after him, he's planning to cook Muriel!"_

I hissed, "the heck? I just got injured in the balls and you want me to chase him?"

"_I know it hurts, this may surprise you but I was born a male. Anyway because Cajun Fox is in human form, it means that it's one your friends probably. So either way, although you failed to figure out who Katz was maybe you can find out who Cajun Fox is."_

Grumbling, I carefully slid down from my perch on the statue, wincing as I went. I had to ignore this pain for now, at least until I kick the Cajun Fox in return! Screw it if it's a friend!

Finally touching the ground, my eyes landed on a meat shop. I furrowed my brows in confusion. Why would there be a meat shop in a park? The building was small, and had a sign that said: **William's Neat & Salami**.

"_Courage had bought a wad of meat from there, according to the episode."_

"Where does he get the money from?"

"…_.It's a cartoon Emmy, nobody cares where he get the money from. Now, go and get a slab of meat!"_

Shrugging, I sauntered into the building and retched at the sight of the amount of meat. There must have been tons. The man currently working the till was busy cleaning it, not giving me any attention.

"_Oh, about the money thing, Courage did not have money. He just ran in there, grabbed it and flew back out. Do the same."_

I froze before scoffing, "my father raised me to respect the law asshole."

"_No, your father taught Emmy to respect the law, not Courage."_

Dammit, he had me there. Silently praying for forgiveness if my father ever learned, I grabbed the nearest salami, inwardly retching at the feel of it, before quickly legging it out of the store, ignoring the shouts from the owner.

Oh, phew, that was close. But then realisation hit me. Why was I not recoiling in pain anymore?

"_You've notice your not in pain? It's probably because whenever Courage gets hurt for humour, he seems okay in the next scene. That probably is the case for you too."_

Looking down at the meat, I frowned. I stole this thing. I just couldn't believe it.

* * *

Eventually I found Cajun leaning against a wall, next to the **Bus Stop** sign. I found his relaxed demeanour unnerving but what troubled me more was the fact that Muriel was nowhere in sight.

I heard Adrian cackle but I paid him no heed.

"Hey assface, I have a bone to pick with you," I growled out, pointing my salami at him. He just stood there, still smiling.

Well I understand that, this meat thing was not the greatest weapon in the world.

"Where's Muriel?" I demanded, but still he gave no reply. However I could see a smirk forming on his lips.

Fed up and wanting revenge, I lifted the salami and whacked it right into the fox's balls. He screamed out in pain and I was left in wonder.

How the heck did he fit Muriel, whole, in his mouth?! The logic in this thing…

It didn't help that Adrian was pissing himself laughing.

Not wasting anymore time, I grabbed Muriel, who also like Eustace was really light, and made my escape. It was a long run, I ended up in the town portion of wherever the heck I was.

What I was not expecting was a taxi to drive up and a door to be opened, causing me to crash into it.

"Ow…" I whined

Cajun stuck his head out and grabbed Muriel from my hold. "I truly thank you little doggy!" And drove away, leaving me to deal with Adrian's teasing and my new pain.

Curse that flippin fox!

* * *

I was not happy about the next thing I had to do. Adrian said that the only way I could find them is to tie myself to a balloon and float around with a pair of binoculars. But right now I took this moment to rest.

"_Emmy, Cajun could be-"_

"Luna wouldn't let that happen, I'm just so tired right now." I interrupt.

I relished in the silence, breathing steadily. It was nice to have a little break, to clear my head.

"_This is boring."_

"Shut up!"

"_Hey Emmy, I heard this rumour about you and your parents…"_

I cracked an eye open from when I had closed it and rolled my eyes. "And what, prey tell, would that rumour be?"

"_Everyone believes you go ape crazy over other people because they believe you don't get along with you family. So is that the reason your always a moody bitch?"_

I'm surprised my eye lid hasn't cracked by the amount of twitching my eyes did. I sighed heavily before running a hand through my hair.

"That's a lie, I do get along with them…well most of them….Hey Adrian?"

"_Yeah?"_

"How are my family?"

He was silent for a moment as tension built around me. Why was he being silent? Was there something wrong?

"_That's the thing…your mother and father have stated that you, your brother and your cousin have gone missing. As well as that, the other parents have talked about the rest being missing. They're doing a search right now."_

"What? But Luna said that it would be like we weren't missing at all!"

"_Yeah, didn't she also say that you weren't supposed to remember who you were…."_

I didn't bother giving him a response and instead began chuckling to myself. I think I was loosing it.

"Can't believe this, how did I end up in his situation anyway? My life's already crapped up as it is."

So I decided to use this time to think about my family.

My father, Kenneth Oakwood, has always been a bit overbearing. In the retrospect, I guess you could compare him to Randy Marsh from South Park. Except my father was successful at becoming a police chief while Randy is…Randy. I never saw my father as an old man, no matter the gray hair or the tired eyes. He was just my dad, a law obsessed idiotic fool.

He's probably going crazy with the missing person thing, nowadays crime is rarely committed in our town.

My mother, Leslie Oakwood, will probably be threatening every person she knows for the location of us. She was always protective of us, so much that she almost ran over my teacher after he said that I was failing his class.

No, that makes her seem insane.

Anyway, although she drove us crazy she was a good mum. She never did learn how to be very maternal and instead acted like the friend that you kept around just for the sake of it.

Draeke….how do you describe an asshole without calling him an asshole? Meh, there is no way of saying it. See I'm ashamed to admit this, that's why I actually never admit it out loud, but I used to adore the heck out of my brother. Anything he did, I would do just to be like him. However, this 'beautiful' stalker-like relationship collapsed when Aunt Tasha got into the picture.

She's like all aunts, a woman that's not your mother but still scares the crap out of you. So yeah, aunty was the type that loved little kids, not in a paedophile way though.

She also had a habit of comparing people. Now do you see where the problem goes? She basically compared my brother a lot to me. Saying things like "wow, your sister made it so much better" and blah blah. Yeah, so Draeke started annoying me and such. He doesn't like being compared and I don't blame him.

Still, it was no excuse to freakin annoy me,

There's my uncle Paul but he's douche so I'm not talking about him.

Finally there's my cousin who I adore, like constantly. Kyle Oakwood, his dad's my dad's brother, is the nicest person in the world. He can cook, sew and give advise. He's the wife you want but can't have unless your gay. But he's not gay, so I guess that fails too. Well anyway, he's my cousin and I couldn't have asked for a better one.

Knowing that moping about my family is not going to get me anywhere, I reluctantly stood up and stretched my legs to wake them up again. I let out a yawn before glancing behind me and frowning.

"When the heck did a balloon stand get behind me?"

* * *

Being tied to a balloon, one balloon at that, with a pair of binoculars, that magically showed up like all items did, was not a good thing. For starters, how can a balloon, one balloon, hold my entire weight? Where did the binoculars come from? And why was the ground so high down?!

These are the questions, along with many others, that bothered me.

I was thankful to feel the cool wind against me, but with the fact that it made the red balloon sway, I just wished it would leave.

"_How you doing UP there? Hahahahahaha!"_

As well as that I have to deal with Adrian's lame jokes, which suck. "Shut the heck up dweeb, I'd like to see how you'd deal with it!"

"_Nah, I'm good. Anyway, are you going to shout for Muriel?"_

"No, because I have a feeling she's still asleep, which no sane person should be."

So I just simply looked through the binoculars, hoping to catch sight of either the old woman or the asshole.

….Apparently Luna has decided to be merciful because I had finally cached sight of the two. They were a little ways away from the forest that I had been floating over. Cajun was holding Muriel in one hand while he tried to inflate the taxi wheels with the other.

"What…an idiot."

Having gone over what to do with the balloon with Adrian earlier on, I grabbed the end of the balloon and carefully let some of the helium escape as I floated down just above the pair. Once in reach, I switched Muriel with a bomb. Yes, there was a bomb in my pocket of everything but useful stuff.

Hmm, I guess this one time it's useful.

I cackled as the bomb exploded, teaches him to mess with me. Looking at Muriel, I blanked when I saw that she was still bloody asleep.

"For goodness sake woman! Do you and Eustace spend your free time having sex or something? No normal person would sleep through this shit!"

Landing on a patch of grass as the balloon flew away. I sighed before shaking my head. "I have no flipping idea where we are, so where's the house Muriel?"

"….Zzzzz"

"I haven't got all day!"

"Zzzzz."

"….I give up!"

A distant rumbling noise was heard but I dismissed it. Wish I hadn't.

It was at that moment that pain went through me as I felt something literally run me over. Hot seeping pain flashed through me as I began to notice that I was practically buried underground, walls of dirt surrounding me. Glancing up weakly, I saw what I presumed was the bottom of a car.

"Hello again little doggy."

First I get hit in the balls, the smashed into a car and now run over? The heck is this? Beat Emmy up day?

The car drove away as I padded my way out of the hole. I whimpered the whole time because getting hit by a car was not a good thing. I'm just thankful this is a cartoon and not reality.

"_Emmy…are you okay? Pfft, you just got hit by a car!"_

Growling, I ended up slipping back into the hole making me groan. "Why didn't you warn me about getting hit by a car?!"

"_I didn't see that it was necessary,. Now you need to start digging, it's the only way to catch up with Cajun Fox."_

"Where the heck am I going to get a shovel-wait, it's appeared here. F*** my life."

* * *

I was tempted to cheer when I finally struck through the ground, opening a gateway to the upper world once again. Having had to dig for God knows how long, I had to deal with the limited breathing space, the feel of bugs crawling near me and the sound of my heavy breathing.

Not to mention the dirt I was covered in.

Breathing heavily, I blinked my eyes to adjust to the light once again. Looking around, I noticed that I had ended up in a pathway. To the left of me was a pile of stone rock which had a sigh slightly in front of it saying **Road Closed** with flashing yellow and red lights. The words were red and printed on a wooden back.

Hearing the familiar sound of that fox's car, I simply moved to the side and sat against a nearby tree. I smirked as the fox drove by. He gave me a confounded expression, his eyes narrowing. I simply stuck my finger up at him.

"_What are you doing?! You're supposed to put that sign in front of him and get ran over!…Again!"_

I waved him off, snickering as I saw Cajun drive off. Just as planned.

"I do remember this episode a bit and I know the sign thing would not work. However, I do know that he drives right off of the cliff!"

And just in time too as I hear a loud splash. I causally walked over near the edge and waved down at the pouting man. "Look before you leap jackass!"

Of course as I stood there laughing my ass off, I failed to register the shadow forming around me. It was too late, because next thing I know was that I was crushed by Muriel.

"Oh shit!" I moaned.

To be crushed by a granny, that's a new one.

"I'll just take that from you, thank you little doggy." I was thankful for the weight being taken off, but I was still ashamed that I got crushed by Muriel. I glowered at the smirking fox as he strolled away.

"_Huh…that's weird. Hmm, it's probably nothing."_

"What are you yapping about?"

"_It' just, well I just finished watching this episode and not once has the Cajun Fox said 'little doggy' to Courage."_

"…."

Now that I think about it, that name is awfully familiar.

As soon as he was out of sight, I stood up and growled.

"Want to play dirty? I'll play dirty!"

* * *

Upon catching sight of Cajun, I had to repress the smirk that was itching to crawl on my face. You see, I had practically ran full speed past him and arrived at this random slot machine. A note left by Luna said that I was to make sure Cajun played it.

She also left me a little hat and moustache to 'hide my identity.' It's not like he would buy it anyway….right?

The slot machine was green and had a huge glowing sign that said **WIN**. There were three categories on it-a circle, a triangle and a square-and a money sign.

I had no time to give my opinion seen as Cajun arrived at that moment, still holding Muriel. He glanced at me with a thoughtful look before shrugging.

"Hey now, what's all this here?"

"You look lucky," I said in my fake Justin Beiber accent (which is really easy by the way). "Why don't you try?"

The fox man licked his lips, "I sure am lucky.

He then produced a giant coin from out of nowhere. The sheer size of it made me wonder where the heck he kept it.

No wonder Courage doesn't carry money with him.

"And this is about to be my lucky day."

He pulled the lever and both slot options spun wild. I was snickering to myself because I couldn't believe the fox fell for this.

"I was born lucky," as he said that, the options finally came up. He had scored three hearts. "You see! I win"

~POW~

I snorted as a punching glove shot out of the machine and rammed into Cajun, sending him flying. Tears burst out of my eyes as I fell down, laughing. "OH GOD! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I'm a sadist for enjoying other's pain.

Grabbing Muriel, I high-tailed it out of there.

"Did you see his face? He was like-and then I was like-and hahahaha!"

"_Emmy, I think you've cracked."_

* * *

~Bonk~

"Now if you don't mind I have a stew to do~!" He was gone before I could grab him. In case you're wondering, if you're told to call the police in an emergency, don't call them if you have a fox fiend after you.

He makes a very handsome but deadly cop with a stick.

My head ached from the impact and I felt my vision blur. But I knew I would have no rest until I got Muriel back.

"Freakin program," I muttered.

However as I approached the scene I gaped at the large red plane in front of me. Muriel was at the front while Cajun had wrapped a purple scarf around him as he began the plane. I was out of it as I dived onto the small wheel sticking out and clinged to it.

"Don't look down. Don't look down. OH SHIT I LOOKED DOWN! AGH!"

Unfortunately I gave away my location to Cajun who winked at me before he started spinning in circles. I wept as the world spun around me.

"Never again shall I talk to cartoon obsessed freaks!"

I heard Cajun gasp in amazement, "he's a hanging on type of dog, isn't he? Little doggy, you're being uncool!"

I glare angrily at him until I start to slip. I gripped onto the tail end of the plane with all my might as Cajun flied upwards. My fingers began to feel sweaty and the wind pushing down on me was not helping.

It was then, that I slip.

"AGH!"

You know what it feels like to drop from a plane? That's far away from the ground? Yeah, it's not a good thing unless you have a parachute.

I closed my eyes for I did not want to see the impact. But then a whooshing sound flew past me and the next thing I know is that a pair of arms are wrapping around me. My head fell against something soft, kind of like clothing.

Opening my eyes slowly, I ended up looking at a pair of black sunglasses. I instantly blanked.

I was _sitting on Cajun Fox's lap!_

Well this was not my day.

"Go on, make yourself right at home~!" He smirked before suddenly wrapping his arms around my neck and shook me. Crap, another Katz-wannabe!

"L-let me go a-asshead!" I screeched, desperately clawing at his hands.

He simply smirked as he continued his act of pushing me against him while still strangling me. It's nice that he doesn't want me to fall from the plane…

~Thud~ ~Thud~ ~Thud~

We both paused in what we were doing-him strangling me, me hitting him-and froze when we glanced above. Muriel was sleeping walking on the wings!

Shit.

In unison, both of us screamed before diving onto the other wing as Muriel nearly fell. We sighed in relief before I glared at Cajun.

"The heck man? Didn't you tie her in?"

He snorted, "the little old granny must have untied it."

But then the most horrifying thing happened. Muriel walked right off of the wing. I clutched onto Cajun without thinking and instantly froze.

'_This smell….it reminds me of….!'_

However Cajun suddenly leapt down to his knees and I was quick to follow. We both ended up looking under the wing to see Muriel…walking upside down.

"I knew she was there all along," Cajun said while I rolled my eyes. However, as much as I wanted to check on Muriel my eyes kept peaking over the orange-head.

'_It….must be a mistake. No….'_

A loud ringing noise went off, reminding me of a ship horn before I suddenly turned around and froze.

Oh God, who put a cliff there?!

~BANG~

* * *

Seeing Cajun run off with Muriel, I groaned. Why was it so hard to keep a fox away from my Muriel?!

After tripping Cajun, I tried to grab Muriel but the asshole pushed me off a cliff. I'm surprised I haven't gained the fear of heights yet.

"AGHHHHHHHHH!"

I was screaming so much that my throat was practically on fire. Glancing down, I saw a cliff come into view and groaned.

"_Oh, this is the part where you land on Muriel and thus end up cooking Cajun Fox instead!"_

I think my heart stopped beating there. Cajun Fox….would get cooked?…No, no, NO!

But it was too late, I felt the imapct of my body being grounded into the cliff, I felt the suddenly open space below me and then I landed on Muriel, hearing a shout of pain.

"Oh, Oh! Courage, what am I doing here?"

But instead of laying down like Courage, I shot up and grabbed Muriel before yanking her off the pot. I then dipped my hand into the boiling hot water, ignoring the pun and grabbed Cajun before pulling him out and slamming him into the floor.

He hissed in pain, scorch marks around his body.

"_Emmy, what are you doing?!"_

"Oh, little doggy! The heck you doin-?!"

I couldn't help myself. I knew I was right, I had this strong urge and I would never forget _him_. But now seeing his slightly distorted blue eyes, those blue eyes, I knew it was him.

So I lunged. I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my face into his chest.

"Hey-What are you doing?!"

I felt something warm running down my cheeks and realized that I'm actually crying over this, what a big wuss I am.

"Please…stop this right now." I whispered but he struggled more and more.

"Stop….STOP IT RIGHT NOW **KYLE**!"

* * *

**Flashback-5 years ago~**

I gazed up at the large school in wonder, clinging onto my cousin's hand. Draeke was the one that was supposed to be taking me, however he'd rather spend time with his friends.

"It's so big," I declared, getting a chuckle from my cousin-who was two years older then me.

"Maybe so, but that means there's loads of people you can make friends with," Kyle encouraged but frowned when my eyes drooped.

"But…what if they don't like me?" I muttered but gasped when Kyle grabbed my shoulders and bent down to my level.

He smiled softly, "You're like a little doggy, always craving attention but being shy in front of strangers. You'll do fine."

Taking heed of his advice, I hugged him breathing in his scent. The smell of spices and unfamiliar scents. It was his scent, his unique scent.

Backing away, I smiled before running off to my new school, all the while with a smile on my face.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

All was silent in the run, I could practically tell Muriel was confused because nobody was telling her where she was. Cajun had went stiff but nonetheless was just as confused as Muriel.

Desperately searching his eyes, I felt mine begin to water more when I saw no sign of Kyle in them.

"_Emmy….I got a note from Luna. She said…that if your cousin was the one with blonde hair kept in a ponytail and blue eyes, then that was defiantly him."_

Smiling briefly, I patted around me until my hand fell on one of his utensils. I glanced back at the fox, who was narrowing his eyes in wonder before I swooped down and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry…Kyle."

~BAM~

I kept my face passive as his body slumped onto the floor. I turned back to Muriel, who had slowly let a soft smile curl onto her face. She padded over to me, in all her floury goodness (she was literally as white as a ghost), before wrapping her arms around me.

"It's okay Courage, you can give your new friend our number so he can call whenever he wants."

She then patted me on the head before going over to a nearby desk which had a pad of paper and a pen on it. As she busied writing the number, I sighed.

"I hope you don't expect him to visit, my cousin Kyle enjoys soups the most. Now, does he have a first aid pack?"

* * *

**A/N: **And the first Oc changed is revealed to be Kyle, who has become Cajun Fox! Man I loved torturing Emmy in this one. As well as that, you got some insight in her family~!

THIS IS THE BIGGEST CHAPTER I EVER WROTE-21 PAGES~!

**Preview to Next Episode-**Do you know what Emmy THOUGHT she was getting this episode? Sleep. But nope, a shadow decides to terrorize the household and unfortunately for this shadow, it has to deal with a sleep deprived Emmy. Throw in a sarcastic Computer-boy and you've got a new episode~!

R&R

-Tailsdoll123


	5. S1 EP 2 A Shadow of Sleep Deprivation

**A/N: **To be honest I don't think this chapter will be as big as the last one, however we do get to see what a cracked Emmy is like.

**Thanks to:**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**R.d**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**Lexie Kamba**

**Angel of Randomosity**

**FireDragonX23**

**Yanelle**

**hetaliaforever123**

**AnimeRockzzz**

**dj73910**

Luna Birch belongs to **Mr .Grell Michaelis**

Adrian Tractatori belongs to **Yanelle**

Calvin Jenkins belongs to **Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Courage the Cowardly Dog.

**Claim: **This story and my Ocs belong to me.

**Original Episode-**The Shadow of Courage-Season 1, Episode 2

**Warning: **A lot of cussing, including using the F-word a lot. Emmy acts weird and OOC because she is sleep deprived!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Episode 02-The Shadow of Sleep Deprivation**

~Boom~

Where was I?…oh yeah, stuck in a cartoon….Oh look, lightening! Yay!

Fuck….Okay, I am usually not this vocal but now…now I've had it! Not once have I gotten a single spare moment to rest and sleep! I know Luna loves this show but at this rate I'm going to go crazy with sleep deprivation!

I didn't even get my own bed, I'm currently lying at the bottom of Muriel and Eustace's bed, cold and shaking. The bed was creaky and something that no sane person would be able to sleep on.

The room I was in was ugly, blue walls with red roses and a wooden floor. Two tables were on either side of the bed, both blue with matching green lights.

I briefly wondered why I wasn't in the room I first started off in but then realized that it was the pilot episode and Luna wanted me comfortable when I first started. I swear they treated me like a dog, I was a HUMAN-dog!

The reason I was not asleep was because of the lightening outside. It brought back terrible memories from when I had to deal with those spiders and that would keep anyone awake.

My eyes swivelled around the room, blurring most of the items place around. Yawn escaped my mouth time to time and my eyes itched from the sand in them. I groaned and whined, I wanted to go to sleep dammit!

"Fuckin program…."I hissed, blowing my hair out of the way. I kicked about so more before hearing another groaning sound.

It was Eustace, who was now dressed in his orange pyjamas which made the grump man look adorable. The weird thing about this was that he still had his hat on and glasses, even Muriel had her glasses on.

"The heck? I'm surprised they haven't got rashes. Is their glasses stuck to their faces?"

However the next thing I knew, not being very aware of my surroundings, was that I was kicked right off the bed and out of the room. I crashed into the wall, groaning.

"Stupid dog," I heard Eustace mutter.

Glaring at the bedroom, I stood up before turning to move forward, only to bag into a wall. I shuddered, wondering when the wall got there. To the side of me was a staircase which I presumed led to the attic.

"I'm not sleeping in there…I'll go sleep downstairs."

With little thought in my head, I turned around and made my way down the dark hallway, staggering once in a while. I would get no chats with Adrian tonight because I could hear him sleeping through the gadget.

Lucky bastard.

However as I crossed one of the windows on my way to find the staircase, where was it?, I happened to see something flicker outside. Sill tired and no thinking, I peeked through the small window outside.

The place was creepy, everything look more abnormal in the dark. However, outside something caught my attention. Next to the porch was a shadow of a grinning person, so that meant someone was at the door.

"Oh God dammit. I'm not answering the door, the person can fuck off."

However when it suddenly flashed with thunder, I noticed that the shadow literally freaked out and slid into the house.

There was no person attached to it. Oh God…it was a bugler!

Now if I was in a normal state I would have dismissed it, however I was sleep deprived and now paranoid as well as grumpy. So I, being the selfish person I am, ran back to the bedroom and jumped onto the bed.

Want to know the surprising thing? They actually woke up this time.

"There's a bugler in the house! He's came to take the food! Get up and rid of it dammit!" As well as screeching this out, I made hand gestures.

Both Muriel and Eustace looked at me before rising up out of bed and grabbing their respective items-a rolling pin and a bat.

….Yeah, I don't know either.

So I led them downstairs, because that would be the first place the burglar would be, however upon treading down into the dark living room, I had a feeling that that this wouldn't ended well.

Muriel, being the first one to arrive downstairs, patted around the wall until she found the light switch. Once the room was lit up, I noticed that there was nothing out of the ordinary.

Oh great, my mind is playing tricks on me.

I knew I was losing it.

"That's it, you are sleeping in the attic!" Eustace declared, causing me to gape at him. He couldn't be serious, right? Everyone knows that's where the monsters get you.

And this is Courage we are in, I am bound to get the shit beaten out of me.

"Please! I beg you!" I whined, grabbing his pyjama top and scrunching it. I widened my eyes and pouted, in an attempt to look cute. "Don't send me up there!"

But Eustace, the asshole, simple pushed me off and grabbed my hand before turning back to the stairs. His hand was oddly warm in mine and now that I thought about it, Eustace was probably the maturest man I had ever met.

This must be…love!

A goofy smile curled onto my face as Muriel turned off the lights before following us. However for a split second I thought I saw a shadow laughing.

Meh, I'm daydreaming about Eustace~!

* * *

Sat in the attic, I felt as though I was being watched. I had a feeling I wasn't alone, because I swear I heard footsteps when we approached the attic door.

But it was hard to think someone was in here, because the place was barren. The floor and walls were wood, but felt ice cold against me from the holes that let the night air in. a bunch of boxes were stuffed to the side and an ancient looking computer was placed near the window, with a bucket on a seat for leverage.

The only thing I had for warmth was a fuzzy, murky, blanket. For Pete's sake, Courage may be a dog but I am certainly not! Can't they tell I'm human?

It would be nice if I could speak with Adrian, but he's probably asleep. Lucky boy, I can't sleep in these conditions.

I want to weep, cry, do something! Why can't I sleep?!

"This is all Luna's stupid fault!" I muttered angrily, my fists would have clenched if I could stop shaking.

And that's when it happened. When I chanced a glance at the wall behind me, instead of seeing my shadow, I saw the shadow of a ferocious beast.

…Wow, I'm hallucinating!

"Well, better try to get to sleep…" I said to myself to fill the silence, amused that my hallucination looked shocked and irritated.

It then _roared_ at me. I had no idea that shadows could roar.

Oh…Oh! Is this supposed to be the scary monster of the episode? A shadow? What a waste-

And then a smirk curled onto my features.

I could 'pretend' to be afraid and use this time to get closer to Eustace! I know I suddenly went from hating him to loving him but I'm tired and besides, it's not like this is going to affect me.

Taking a breather to start off with, I let out a loud screech before ramming out the door.

And by ramming out the door, I mean literally breaking through the door. And yes it did hurt but it's worth it to see Eustace!

After running all the way to Eustace and Muriel's room, I dived inside and confronted the two now very-much awake adults. I took a few minutes to stare at Eustace before shaking my head.

Oh God, I can barely speak in his presence!

So I decided to act out what I saw. I first stretched out my arms as high as I could, making sure to bend my fingers to look like claws. I then bared my teeth and arched my back before letting out a pathetic roar.

I didn't think they would actually believe that, I mean I tried to the same thing on my brother and he simply threw me out his room.

However I was proven wrong when those two expressed shock and picked up their weapons before running out the room. I took a few minutes to stare blankly at the bed before drooping my shoulders in disappointment.

"Aw man…is Eustace destined to be an idiot? Oh well, it will make it easier to dominate him in bed," I whispered before a perverted smile curled onto my face.

He shall be mine!

Skipping out the room, I froze when I stopped near the couple. Eustace was glaring at me. Why? What did I do this time?

"Did you do this to the door?!" He demanded, stomping his foot.

In response I twiddled my thumb, looking away. I can't exactly tell him I did it for him, it takes time to win a man's heart.

…Wait, I'm in a males body….Does that mean I can't have him?! Wait, I can be the seme! It will work out!

Growling under his breath, Eustace opened the door before stepping into the attic followed by Muriel and then me. I edged closer to Eustace without him noticing.

The room, as I predicted, was empty. I mean what shadow hallucination monster would stick around?

"Now Courage, we're not going to be doing this all night I hope," Muriel chided.

'_If it means seeing more of Eustace, then yes it does. Besides, it's not like I'll get any sleep.'_

To my luck, Muriel left the room leaving me with Eustace. I inwardly cheered while keeping a straight face on the outside.

Oh the things we could do…

**~It's time for Emmy's imagination time~**

_Alone in the attic, Emmy and Eustace stood facing each other. Eustace was surprisingly out of character for he was blushing and looking shy while Emmy, who was a human version of Courage, had on a playful smirk._

"_B-but Courage...we mustn't," the old farmer whined._

"_Hush, it's alright Eustace. It's just you and me," Emmy whispered, reaching her hand out and placing it on his cheek. Eustace leaned into the touch._

"_What about Muriel!" He tried to protest, but it came out weakly._

_Emmy leaned closer to him, "forget her…"_

_They were so close…._

**~This was Emmy's imagination~**

"What did I tell you? If you woke me up again, you would be sleeping with the termites! This is your final warning!" Eustace's grumpy voice broke my thoughts.

Oh…now how to break Eustace and make him like my fantasy Eustace?

"I'm giving you one more chance to act like a real dog." I remembered those lines! So doing a Courage, I grabbed onto his leg and snuggled into it.

"Master~" I whispered seductively but he didn't seem to notice it. Darn it!

Next thing I know is that he pushed me away. I pouted before freezing. I could have sworn I saw someone behind the boxes…no, it's my imagination.

Eustace then covered his eyes before popping them open, revealing two large eyes. I froze, my mind going blank.

Those were the Cajun Fox's eyes…Kyle….

Why is Eustace being so cruel?! Surely he felt the love too!

I was saved however when Muriel came back, whacked Eustace on the head with her rolling pin and then grabbed me. "Now you sleep in the attic!"

…Well at least I get to sleep on the bed again! Though I would have loved it if Eustace was there too.

* * *

As I tried to get comfy on the end of the bed, still being treated as an animal, I heard loud obnoxious laughing before seeing a shadow swish along the walls and under the bed. I blinked before sighing.

"Man I really am hallucinating."

"There you are!"

At the sound of my love's voice, I smiled before suddenly feeling his hands wrapping around my neck and cutting my oxygen off. I gagged and tried to get him to stop.

Once again Muriel saved me, making me scowl. Was this woman the person I had to love the most?!

Oh…no, I don't want to be paired with her! At the horror of the thought, I made a run for it. I ended up running through the halls, running down the stairs (actually I tripped down half way) and ran for the kitchen.

Once inside the room, I looked for places to hide. Not under the table, everyone goes there. Which means the only place I can hide is…

Today I learnt I can fit in small cabinets.

I was cramped inside here. My head was dangerously close to the pipe connected to the sink.

"Where is that dog?!" I heard Eustace hiss, my heart thumped in return.

I was about o step out and hug him but then I saw the pipe's shadow turn into a snake. I froze, forgetting where I was, and then crashed out my hiding place, running into Eustace. I instantly clinged onto him.

"SORRY MY LOVE, SACRIFICE YOURSELF TO THE EVIL SNAKE!"

He chuckled darkly before once again going through the process of strangling me. Is he related to Homer Simpson? (Do not own)

"Say uncle!"

"I'll -choke- say -gag- anything -cough for -choke- you!" I tried to say but my words came out garbled.

And like the mood killer she is, Muriel turned up and bashed Eustace's head in. I whined as she carried me away.

"Uncle….do you love me now for saying it?"

* * *

Finally…Luna had taken mercy on me and allowed me to finally sleep under the covers. Sadly I could not curl up to Eustace because I was stuck with Muriel.

"AAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHH!"

I shot up upon hearing his scream and immediately stopped Muriel from getting up.

"I'll rescue him. You're useless, more likely to get caught by the monster and leave me in a situation to get hurt. Plus, I may actually get laid so butt out." I told her but she smiled in return.

"Be back soon Courage."

"…."

Shaking my head, I got off the bed and trudged out of the room. Don't get me wrong, I'm excited to see Eustace but I basically used up the majority of my energy…~Yawn.~

However when I arrived in the kitchen, I felt my eyes widen in horror. On the floor was Eustace's cap…but Eustace was nowhere to be seen.

"EUSTACE HAS BEEN EATEN!" I yelled, rushing back to Muriel…but she was gone too!

"Oh God no, no, no…what do I do?!…Wait, the computer! Doesn't it speak?"

With that thought in mind, I dashed to the attic…again. Man, the things I do for love, but it gives me more energy.

* * *

Upon reaching the attic, I tore the broken door open, which also had a shape of Eustace in it and closed it behind me. Not that it would do me any good.

When I turned around, I ended up running into a firm chest.

Looking up, I felt myself go still.

In front of me was a boy near my age with short blue hair and electric blue eyes that seemed to bright to be human. He was dressed in a simple long sleeved turtle-neck jumper with trousers and boots. Bright blue rings were wrapped around his wrists.

All in all he was a very blue person.

"W-who the heck are you?!" I squealed, taking a step away from the boy.

He sighed, rolling his eyes, "You twit, you don't even recognize me?"

I don't remember there being any hot guys in Courage. So of course I don't know, is what I wanted to say however this was not the right moment to say it.

"Of course not…Your not a stalker are you? I can't deal with stalkers!" I barked but got hit in the head in return.

"Nope," he casually replied, walking over to the chair and pushing the bucket off before taking a seat himself. I growled causing him to arch a brow in return.

"Oh, you really don't know? Mind you, you are a dog so I don't expect you to remember much with your tiny brain."

~Twitch.~

"I mean, you barely get by on your own."

~Twitch.~ ~Twitch.~

"Fact is, is that I bet you won't even live long."

~Twitch.~ ~Twitch.~ ~Twitch.~

~CRACK.~

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, MR ASSHOLE?! I'D KICK YOUR ASS ANYDAY! I CAME HERE TO ASK THE FREAKING COMPUTER FOR HELP, NOT PLAY THE 'WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!'GAME!"

In return the man blinked before shaking his head, he then beckoned me over which I was glad to do so I could pummel his face. However before I could beat the crap out of him, he grabbed my shirt and pulled me down so his mouth was near my ear.

I felt my cheeks burn as he muttered, "I am Computer, twit."

…The fuck?

I pushed myself away from him, pointing at him. "W-what?! You are computer? B-but…"

Wait…he's human! That means…he's one of my friends! Now which asshole is he…?

He nodded before leaning further in the chair, a coy smirk curled onto his face, "now what seems to be the problem, little doggy?"

I would have quested him more, maybe more wary put I was too tired so instead complied and told him everything.

"I see, so this shadow, which you thought was your hallucination, has been terrorizing you and the old couple? Wow, I wish I had a camera."

"Shut up!"

"Heh."

Before I could stop myself, I let out a yawn and then I began to notice the house was swaying side ways…wait, that's me.

"What a loser, you look as if you haven't slept for days," the man-computer said, grabbing my arms to steady me.

"H-how do I get rid of the shadow thing?" I asked him, my eyes blinking repeatedly to rid of the tiredness.

He ran his hand through his hair before holding his hand up, pointing two fingers up. "One, you have a pleasant conversation with it or two, you move out of the house."

"And move where exactly?"

"How should I know?" However he didn't like that, I guess he doesn't like it when he doesn't know something.

I guess my mind wanted to get this over with too because it began to fill me up with some memories of what happened in the episode. But all I knew was that the shadow was in the basement.

However at this rate I'll collapse before I make it there and I doubt Luna will be happy about that, she may punish me if I ruin her 'precious' show.

And that's when it hit me. If Computer was in a human body….

"Your coming with me," I declared, grabbing the surprised blue-haired boy's arm and stomping out the room.

"What? You can't be serious," he groaned.

"I'm not happy about this either but I can barely stand! I need you as something I can cling onto! Now, to the basement!"

I was surprised that he complied with this however I kept my mouth shut in fear of him walking away and leaving me alone. It felt odd walking around the house with me clinging onto his arm, like those girls that never want to let go of their guys….

Arriving at the basement, Computer opened the door before pushing me towards the entrance. Using my pocket full of random appearing items, I ended up pulling out a torch.

Wow, I actually got something useful for once.

I didn't really want to go down there, who knew what the shadow could do to me. So I shined the light against the wall, scowling when Computer rolled his eyes.

"HEY HOMOSEXUAL, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"

I call the shadow homosexual for one reason. The shadow mainly goes for me and Eustace, so it must love men!

In response the shadow popped out of nowhere and roared, scaring the crap out of me. I slammed the door closed and clung onto Computer, who stiffened. "I don't want to do it again! You do it!"

Computer slapped me on the head.

"Get down there!"

"Yes sir!"

Opening the door again, I once again flashed the torch at the wall before warily stepping on the first step of the staircase. However I heard Computer grumble in annoyance before he pushed me down the stairs.

~Thud~

"OW! That hurt!" I yowled, hearing the asshole chuckle as he walked down the stairs. Flashing the light in front of me, the shadow once again appeared as a monster and roared.

I blinked before turning the flashlight off.

"Why did you do that?"

"Shush! I love this bit of the episode!"

"What-"

Putting the light on, I saw Muriel and then I aw her head get pulled off.

I blinked, flashlight off.

Flashlight on.

Muriel on fire.

I blinked, flashlight off.

Flashlight on.

Muriel about to be chopped up.

Flashlight off.

Flashlight on.

Muriel being pulled in four directions.

Flashlight off.

Flashlight on.

Muriel about to be squished by mashy spike plates.

Flashlight off.

Flashlight on.

Wobbly shadow.

Flashlight off.

Flashlight on.

Hammer hitting steel.

Flashlight off.

Flashlight on.

Baseball and screw.

Flashlight off.

Flashlight on.

Coo-coo clock.

"Would you stop this dog? I know you're tired but still!"

"Sorry Mr I-have-no-sense-of-humour, let me do it one more time!"

Flashlight off.

Flashlight on.

"STOP ALREADY!"

This time instead of Computer saying it, I doubt he would yell, the shadow actually yelled it. It appeared to be oval shaped with a plain mouth.

"I can't take it anymore! On and off, on and off, you're driving me crazy!" The shadow wept. I must be turning into a sadist for I was actually enjoying watching the thing cry.

"So…why have you been scaring the crap out of everyone?" I asked it, grabbing Computer's hand as he tried to make his escape. Ha-ha not a chance.

Unfortunately I only then realized my mistake for the shadow began to tell me his story. Great…

"Well, I was the shadow of a cruel old rich dude."

"Huh, rich…not bad."

"But that's not me, that's not me at all! I always wanted to be in showbiz!" Computer and I stared blankly as the shadow pulled out a hat and can, strutting his leg out. "To be a star, to be a star baby!"

Oh God…another 'I want to be a superstar' person.

I didn't know what to do then. Normally Adrian would have told me what to do but he's asleep. I began panicking, oh Gods what was I supposed to do.

Unconsciously my hand touched Computer's and a flashback entered my mind.

* * *

**Flashback-1 year ago.**

I was stuck using my free time by spending it with Calvin, who was more interested in eating his sweets then doing his actual work.

"Did I really need to come help you with your school work?" I asked him blankly.

He looked at me with his green eyes, blink before widening them. "Oh, your still here?"

Sometimes I wanted to smack him.

"I wish that I was superstar, then I wouldn't have to put up with this crap," I muttered but was startled when he started laughing.

"Please, those 'stars' are the fake stars. If you want to be a real star, then you would need to join the night sky."

I stared at him in awe but quickly lost my admiration when I saw him guzzle a whole lot of sweets down.

"Jesus Christ…Poor sweets."

**End of Flashback**

* * *

A smile curled onto my face, who knew Cal's stupid advice would work now!

"I have an idea!" I told the shadow, dragging Computer up the stairs, "follow me!"

"You don't even need me anymore, let go!"

"No, stop being anti-social!"

I led the shadow outside, shivering as the cold wind nipped at my exposed skin. I pointed up at the stars.

"A friend of mine told me that the real stars live up there." I explained, getting an awe look from the shadow.

"Sounds cliché…but I'll take it!" the shadow yelled happily.

"Oh, have you seen the farmer anywhere?" I asked it, suddenly remembering Eustace. I wasn't really bothered for Muriel, she'll turn up eventually.

"Yeah, he's hiding in the truck~ Well, I'm off!"

It was weird seeing the shadow shake my shadow's hand before he flew off and became one of the stars. I stood staring at the sky before glancing over to Computer who had a blank look on his face.

"Computer…?"

"That thing your friend said…no, never mind. Come along, stupid dog."

However as Computer trudged back inside, I remained where I was, staring at his back.

…Was he remembering something? It couldn't possible be what Cal said, nobody but he and I were there.

* * *

Eustace was back in bed and I was once again situated at the bottom of the bed. Things had finally returned back to normal.

Of course the peace was ruined when a shadowy monster appeared at the doorway, too tired to react I just watched as my cute Eustace freaked out. The thing was revealed to be Muriel with curlers in her hair.

Now that is a scary thing!

"Ready for bed dearies?" Muriel asked before she climbed into bed. After waiting a few hours for them both to fall sleep, I crept up and grabbed a spare blanket from their closet. I then ran out the room and up to the attic.

Opening the door, I smirked when I caught sight of Computer sitting against the wall, boredly.

He looked at me in curiosity as I marched over and plopped down next to him, suddenly throwing the blanket around both him and I.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't know, don't ask, let me sleep."

He was warm.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait, it's been hard writing this chapter. So Computer is here~ Hope I did him well!

**Preview to Next Episode-**Now that she's got a 'friend' near her, Emmy feels slightly calm. However after Muriel gains amnesia, Emmy thinks this is a great way to seduce Eustace, unfortunately the 'amnesia specialist' does not see it like that…Darn you evil French duck!

-Tailsdoll123

R&R


	6. S1 EP 2B Dr Le Quack, Obsessive Feather

**A/N: **Sorry about the lack of update but the website I normally used to watch Courage episodes is not working. So hard to find good websites these days.

**Thanks to:**

**Lexie Kamba**

**Reaper .death**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**Yanelle**

**FireDragonX23**

**Angel of Randomosity**

**AnimeRockzzz**

**hetaliaforever123**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**mlegates1**

**cartoonspaz**

**Lily2Lily-**All episodes and thanks!

Luna Birch belongs to **Mr .Grell Michaelis**

Adrian Tractatori belongs to **Yanelle**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Courage the Cowardly Dog series

**Claim: **This story and my Oc belongs to me

**Original Episode-**Dr Le Quack, Amnesia Specialist-Season 1, 2B

Enjoy!

* * *

**Episode 02b-Dr Le Quack, Obsessive Feather Disorder**

When I opened my eyes the following morning, I felt myself smile in happiness. Finally that little brat had allowed me to sleep! Good thing to, my mother always said that I was not to be sleep deprived claiming that I turned into a complete whack job if I didn't.

I don't know where she got that from.

However I noticed that I had woken up in the attic, so which episode started with the attic? I don't remember being in the attic at all. Huh, is the episode I'm in about that shadow man because I remember that one! I loved the flashlight scene.

But doesn't that take place at night? Looking out the window, I saw that it was a bright sunny day out in the middle of nowhere. So what the heck was I supposed to do?

It was then that I noticed my pillow was moving. Wait, there's only this blanket, no pillow...

Turning around slowly, I had to quickly cover my mouth so as to not scream. There was a boy leaning on my shoulder! Ah, no! If Arthur was here this would be bad! I am not being a cheater!

So doing what every girl-turned-dog/male would do, I quickly grabbed the boy and pushed him down, straddling him so he could not escape. Now to slowly kill him...

"W-what the...what are you doing, you twit?" He gasped out, looking at me with startled blue eyes.

"You have three seconds to tell me why we were cuddled like lovers! I can't have Arthur know about this!"

"Huh? You're the one that came and 'cuddled' me."

"...What?"

"Not to mention the fact that you kept dragging me around."

"Huh?"

"Oh and don't get me started on you ranting about your love for the farmer."

"SAY WHAT?!"

The boy finally stopped ranting in his snobbish voice and looked at me with a narrowed gaze. Meanwhile I could not comprehend what he had just said.

What does he mean by cuddling and dragging him everywhere? And love for Eustace? Ew he's like 60 years old or something!

"Listen, I have no idea who you are but I do not, repeat do not, love Eustace! He and his wife are evil!"

"Know who I am? You twit, I'm Computer."

...

Computer...Computer...Oh! He's the computer that Courage goes to when he needs help! The computer with a British accent! Man I loved his snobbish responses, even though half the time he was an asshole.

But wait, Computer is a Computer...but now he's human...Ah; he's one of my friends! But I don't know who could be snobbish enough to be him.

So caught up in this thought, I was only dimly aware that I was patting his head.

"What are you doing, twit?"

"Trying to guess which moron you could be."

"..."

Before anymore conversation could be spoken between us, the door to the attic opened and Muriel stepped in. She smiled at the both of us.

"Ah, Courage! I see you've been playing on Computer."

...That is so wrong on so many levels.

"Well you'd best get ready for the day then, breakfast will be ready soon."

I lifted up my arm and brought it to my nose, taking a sniff. Ew, I seriously needed to get clean.

Turning to Computer, I opened my mouth but then closed it before shrugging and leaving. I really don't have to worry about him because he lives in the same house, so at least one of my friends is under my protection. Even if they did turn into an asshole.

Walking to the bathroom, I entered the room and noticed to my annoyance that clothes identical to the ones I'm wearing were laid out. That's the thing about cartoons; they don't put much effort into the clothes.

But at least it was something to wear.

Taking off my dirty clothes, I hobbled into the shower and turned it on. I finally allowed myself to relax while taking the shower, it felt good to be getting clean again.

Wait...I'm naked...so that means.

All I can say is that the shower is now something I'm not going to be looking forward to while I'm here. How could I be so relaxed when I'm stuck in a boy's body?! I miss my boobs.

Stepping out the shower and finishing my hygiene needs, I slipped on the clothes and looked in the mirror. "Next time I'm defiantly going shopping, this outfit is too...pink."

"Aw, I thought it made you look cute."

I jumped, startled at the new voice before twirling around. In front of me was Luna, who I was not happy to see. She just keeps popping out of nowhere.

"What would have happened if I was naked?" I screeched but she just waved it off and smiled.

"So today you are doing the amnesia episode! I decided that it would be good if you started to change things in this episode, so I'm not allowing your friend to contact you this episode! Have fun!"

She was gone before I could tell her otherwise.

So...Adrian wouldn't be here to help me, explains why he hasn't contacted me at all. It's a shame too; I wanted to ask him or Luna what had happened last night.

Sighing, I exited the room and headed downstairs. I'm making sure to have a big breakfast because I bet I won't have time for lunch or dinner.

* * *

I had decided to eat in the dining room, which was the deeper part of the house. It had a long brown table which chairs, a glass cabinet of plates and a door which probably led to the basement. I had some recollection of going there however I had no idea what was actually down there.

Probably a dead body.*

The reason I had relocated to the quiet, save for the ticking clock, room was because of the noise from above, the roof. Eustace was up there fixing the roof and he was making a loud racket while doing it.

However although the dining room dulled out the noise, I could still here them talking as if I was next to them. It was probably because of my dog ears.

"Eustace! Eustace! Eustace...EUSTACE!" Muriel yelled, getting louder as she yelled the farmer's name. I twitched, pausing from eating my cereal before rolling my eyes and taking another bite.

"OW!" I flinched, inwardly repeating it myself. If I was correct, he probably hit himself with the hammer.

"Eustace will you stop that noise? You'll wake the neighbours!"

I paused again at that and wondered, "What neighbours?"

Don't tell me she actually believes they have neighbours?

"We ain't got no neighbours!" Eustace yelled before continuing on his work. I was about to continue on with my breakfast when I heard a 'THUNK' and a cry of pain.

"Uh oh..."

I grabbed the bowl and acting like my brother once did, gulped the whole thing down before walking out the room and into the living room where Eustace was helping Muriel into the room. She was clutching her head while looking around the room in a daze.

"Ooh this is a lovely room!" Muriel suddenly exclaimed, getting a confused look from both me and Eustace. I did a once over look of the room and snorted, "yeah, lovely...for an old folks home."

That got me a glare from Eustace.

She then sat down on the rocking chair and exclaimed how comfy it was. How could a wooden chair be comfy? Perhaps she cannot feel because of the amount of times she sat on it.

"What? Here, drink some tea?" Eustace offered.

"What the heck is tea going to do? Except quench her thirst, you should be taking her to the doctors or something!" I exclaimed but was shushed in return.

Raising my hands up in defeat, I leaned against the wall and counted in my head.

I really wish Adrian could talk to me; I have no idea what I should be doing.

It was then Muriel said something that finally dawned on me.

She picked up the picture frame of her and Eustace and smiled, "aw, what a lovely couple. Who're they?"

Oh of course, Luna even told me! She has amnesia! Well, I'm probably going to get screwed over.

So out of thought, I was only brought back into the conversation when Eustace pointed at me. "Well, what's his name?"

Muriel looked at me with confusion before shrugging.

And here's the part where I'm screwed over...

Eustace smirked and grabbed my arm before dragging me into the kitchen, opening the door and literally kicking me out. I screeched in pain as I met the hard floor before hearing the door slam behind me.

Dammit, this is not funny! At least I managed to eat some breakfast before getting kicked out.

I sat on the ground, doodling random pictures of stickmen while trying to figure out which episode I was in. However nothing was coming to me.

The heat overhead me was unbearable so I took off my hoodie and wrapped it around my waist, happing that my arms weren't as hot as they were. This place was dull, for there wasn't anything remotely interesting in sight and who knew where the nearest shop was.

Having had enough of sitting down, I decided I should at least do something.

Getting up from the ground, I dusted myself off before heading towards the house. A smart thing to do would be to enter the house through the backdoor, but I didn't know if the old geezer had locked it or not. So instead I opted to go through the front door.

However peeking through the window, I happened to see Eustace sitting on his chair, with a newspaper. From what I could hear, he was telling Muriel, who was standing beside him, that she was basically his slave and had to do everything he said.

Ah, so Eustace was the villain of this episode! Heh, this will be a piece of cake.

My plan was to enter the house and beat the shit out of him because hey, he was like 60 years old or something and probably could barely last in a fight. But suddenly something struck me in the back of the head, causing me to fall on my knees, my hands clutching my head in pain.

Through the tears that had started to form in my eyes, I glanced at the object that caused my misery.

It was a rock with a piece of paper stuck on it.

**Dear my Courage, **

**No you are not allowed to beat Eustace up; you'll get your revenge later. No, you need to get to Computer and asked for an amnesia specialist, this is the only help I'm giving you.**

**Love Luna.**

Ripping the paper up in anger, I scowled before crawling up onto the porch and silently reaching for the door knob. I'm guessing that I have to make sure Eustace doesn't see me when I enter the house. I had also noticed a large tree that I could have used to swing over into the attic but you would have had to be crazy to do that.

Opening the door as quietly as I could, I was thankful that Eustace was too engrossed with his newspaper. As silently as I could, I closed the door and tip toed onto the stairs, hoping that my shoes did not make a racket. As I made my way upstairs, Eustace suddenly coughed, causing me to freeze and hold my breath. However all he did was shake his head before going back to reading.

Not taking any more chances, I rushed the rest of the way up and made my way to the attic, using the route from this morning. I let out a big sigh of relief when I made it into the room, getting a curious stare from Computer.

"Well dog, at least you smell much better than before." He greeted, causing a scowl to form on my face.

"You have no idea what shit I've been through. Anyway, Muriel has amnesia and I need an amnesia specialist to fix it! Who knows what Eustace could do to her?!" I exclaimed, getting a raised eyebrow from him before he sighed.

"Alright then, hang on."

He then walked over to an old computer, which I had just noticed and picked up a wire. "I just need to plug this in."

I stared at him in wonder, "where are you going to plug it, hopefully not your as-"

He glared at me, silencing me before simply placing the wire behind his neck, a loud click echoed around the room afterwards. I tapped my foot lightly as Computer went into a daze before shaking his head, "Okay, done. He should be here soon."

'Yes! Take that Eustace! I didn't think I'd take care of the antagonist so soon! Hah, I don't need no help!'

"You should probably wait outside for him, Eustace might try to get rid of him," Computer spoke up. At the thought of going back outside, a frown played on my lips before I sighed. Quicker Muriel is fixed, the better.

Bidding farewell to Computer, I once again snuck out the same way I came in and ran around the house to wait for a while. The side of the house casted a shade area and I happily sat down in it, enjoying the coldness prickling on my arm.

It was then I heard approaching footsteps and turned to see who they belonged to.

What I saw made me stare at the person with an open mouth.

The person was a man with short blue hair and dark eyes. He was dressed in a white tail coat with feathers adorning the rims and bushy purple feathers at the ends of the sleeves. On his head was a white top hat with white feathers on it. He had on a purple button up top with a purple vest over it and a red bow to finish it up. He wore white pants with black shiny dress shoes and an ear pierce on his left ear. To finish it up, he held a golden cane.

All in all, this man looked like a feather pimp.

This man was obviously not the amnesia specialist so I decided to turn him away before Eustace got a hold of him.

"Excuse me, Lady Gaga does not live here," I yelled, walking over to him. He raised an eyebrow at that and now that I was closer, I could see a small black moustache on him.

It was fake, so easy to tell.

"Je suis desole, but I have no idea what you are talking about, dog." The man replied in a thick accent and instantly my mood went down.

Great, a French person...brings back memories of my time in Disney land Paris (do not own). Not something I want to remember.

Shaking my head, I turned back to my shading place. "Whatever, just know that you want find anything here in this crappy place."

Although I had tried, okay I did not try but so what, to make the man leave he still headed to the front door and knocked, not noticing or ignoring the fact that I was watching him.

Eustace opened the door with a bang and scowled at Mr Feathers. "We don't want any!"

"Fwalla!" The man exclaimed before smirking as he handed Eustace a piece of paper. Unfortunately I could not see what it said on said piece of paper.

"I am Dr Le Quack, are you the patient?"

My eyes widened before a loud laugh burst out of my chest, getting a startled look from the other two. Oh Gods, I'm in **that** episode! Oh yes! That means I get to do **that!**

I heard Eustace mutter something while Le Quack gazed at me with a narrowed stare. Ah, he already hates me.

~THWACK~

I looked up from my laughing to see that he had whacked Eustace unconscious with a large hammer. I really did not want to get hit so I legged it before Le Quack went for me.

Making it to the back door, I huffed before leaning against the door. Oh wow, I didn't think this was Le Quack's episode. I didn't really know it but I knew one part that always made me laugh and I was going to make sure it happened, at Le Quack's expense.

Giggling to myself, I wandered back into the house and peaked around. Okay, he wasn't here so I'd best get to Muriel, but first...

I grinned as my eyes landed on a bucket.

Hehehe, time to piss the duck off~

* * *

After carefully setting the now filled bucket on the door frame, I approached Muriel who was happily playing on her strange instrument, a sitar I believe, sitting in the dining room. The problem at hand was how to get Muriel to listen to me, she had amnesia after all and I bet Eustace fed her lies about me.

Carefully walking forward, I gently grasped her sleeve and pulled it to grab her attention.

"Muriel! Muriel! Listen to me! There's a man dressed up like Lady Gaga and he's killed Eustace! We've got to leave before we're next! And I don't want to be next so I need you as bait!"

"Oh what are you doing dog?" She hissed, struggling against my grip, "get away!"

Before I could say anything else, I heard a loud crash behind me. Turning around, I was met with the sight of Le Quack covered in milk. He pursed his lips before turning his steely gaze to me.

"I'm going to take a guess here and say it was you, dog."

My response was to smirk before widening my eyes. Oh dear, he brought out the hammer.

I quickly whacked Muriel on the head, hoping to God it would cure her before running out the room, the milk-covered man hot on my trail. My feet padded on the ground, causing a racket as I ran around the house. I eventually made it to the back door-though I don't know how because I was nowhere near it-and ran outside.

I had limited hiding spaces for there was barely anything outside. From what I could see, there was the chicken coup-which was totally not broken-and Eustace's dumb pick-up truck. I guess both of them would be good hiding places however they were so far away. As well as that, the heat around me was causing me to breathe heavily.

So instead of being creative, I simply ran around the corner of the house, making sure to close the back door before I did.

I placed a hand over my mouth to quiet my breathing as I heard the door open. His shoes clacked on the ground as I heard him hum in thought. The soft sounds of the milk dripping onto the floor were like shattering glass to my ears. Guilt swarmed in me for doing what I did. This person was one of my friends and its bad enough they're forced to be Le Quack, I just had to add fuel to the fire and make it more badly for them.

Boy, don't I feel like a bitch. What irony.

After hearing the back door close, I let out a sigh of relief before slumping down, bringing my legs to my chest. What was I supposed to do now? There wasn't anything I could do out here besides try and start Eustace's truck and run over Le Quack.

That sounded cool.

But mainly everything I possible needed to do was inside the house. I could try and get to the phone and call the police. I could try and sneak into the kitchen, steal a knife and stab that darn duck man. Or maybe I could try and reach Computer, he might know something.

Man, why do all my plans sound violent? I was just feeling guilty a few minutes ago!

The best course of action would be to call the police, now I just needed to get into the house.

Slowly, I crawled on the ground so as to not be seen through the windows, similar to what happened a few hours ago. As I was closing in to the front of the house, a loud scream echoed from the house making my ears raise and my spine tingle.

Slowly rising up from the ground, I took a peek through the nearest window only to recoil back and stare at it as if it suddenly started moving and talking.

From what I could see, Muriel was tied up on the couch with one of her black boots off, showing her wrinkly foot. Le Quack, now dry with few milk stains and no moustache, was holding a feather to her foot.

I stared at the odd scene as Le Quack continued to tickle her foot with the pink feather as Muriel lay there, giggling and snorting. Le Quack smiled, showing his shiny teeth.

Not able to stand seeing this anymore, I stepped away and carefully made my way to the front door which was luckily unlocked. You'd think he'd be wise enough to lock the front door.

Le Quack was still busy messing around with Muriel's foot, so taking the chance I crept closer to him until I was practically behind him.

I had two options. Either I could continue sneaking past him to get to the phone or I could attack him.

Wait, I know what to do.

With a sneaky grin, I took a step back before throwing myself onto his back, getting a shout of surprise. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck stopping him from throwing me off.

"Giddy up horsy!"

Le Quack dropped the feather and took a step back, his hands reaching out for me but I simply batted them away and used my weight to guide them away from Muriel. I laughed joyfully as I led him to the nearest wall, all the while Le Quack sprouted French words that I believed were not something children should hear.

Eventually I ended up managing to get the guy closer to the wall where he was facing it. Quickly, I pushed my legs onto his back and jumped away from him, causing him to hit the wall. I was hoping that would be enough to make him unconscious, because isn't getting your head hit the number one way to induce unconsciousness?

Or was that concussions?

Anyway, my plan did not work and instead I was left with a very pissed of blue-haired man with a hammer. I giggled nervously before letting out a scream and rushing out the room, Le Quack once again hot on my trail.

To make a very tiring chase scene short, I hid behind the house again. It seemed this place was the ideal hiding place because not once did he bother looking further then the backdoor step.

Oh yeah, 2 for Courage and 0 for Le Quack.

Once he went back inside the house, I turned my gaze to the attic window. There was no way that Le Quack would be oblivious about the front door now so no way could I get to the phone. That left Computer, which I was not too keen about.

No way did I say I loved Eustace!

However now I had the problem of actually getting up there. If only there was a ladder or pole around, then I could climb up it...

Hey, when did that white pole get here?!

For there happened to be a pole on the ground which defiantly was not there before. Gingerly I reached out and grasped the metal pole before lifting it up, having to use both hands to actually keep hold of it.

I then glanced from the pole to the window before the connection entered my mind. I poised the pole up against the wall of the house before taking a step back to admire my work.

This could either work fantastically or I could be left hurting everywhere. Either way, I was climbing the pole!

Placing one foot on the wall, I grasped the poll and pulled myself up; okay I manage the first step now onto the second step. I kept doing this until I was already half way up the pole. A smile came onto my face at the thought of one of my plans working.

Then I slipped and fell.

~Thwack~

"Owie! Who put the ground here?!" I grumbled, rubbing my backside. I glared at the pole that was just leaning there, mocking me.

However I had to get up that pole so sucking in my pain, I once again tried climbing up the pole.

To make a long story short, I ended up falling seven times before I managed to do something different. The different thing I did was that I actually managed to make it to the attic window however the pole began to tremble.

"Uh oh..."

Thinking quickly I grasped onto the window ledge with both my hands however the pole suddenly fell sideways, leaving me dangling from the window.

"...Computer! Help!"

There was no sound in the room making me nervous. Where did he go? Computers aren't supposed to leave the room they're plugged into!

Is he even plugged in?

However luck was on my side when Computer poked his head out the window and stared down at me with a cocked eyebrow.

"New sport, twit?"

"Yep, training how to hold onto windows for my life for the next time I run into Katz. Help me up!"

He rolled his eyes and sighed as if helping me was the most worthless task in the world. I was tempted to kick his ass as soon as he helped me up but decided against it. He might have magical electric tentacles like that character from Spider-man.

Not that it wouldn't be cool, because it would.

As soon as I was in the room safely, I took a deep breath and opened my mouth. "Dude! That person I asked you to hire, the amnesia specialist, is a total maniac with a big hammer! You have to get the police or something!"

He quirked his eyebrow, "first you want me to get you help and I get you help but now you want me to get rid of it? Make up your mind dog!"

"Listen you little-"

"AGH!"

"Dammit Muriel, be back in a sec, just get help!" I yelled as I ran to the attic door and fled from the room. I could hear more screaming as I approached the stairs and carefully trudged down them so as to not cause any attention to myself.

As soon as I was down, I glanced at what Le Quack was doing now and upon gazing at the scene I felt a large grin curl onto my face.

There was Muriel, tied to a chair still missing her boot. There was a train track spread across the floor and mountains of humongous pies. Le Quack was laid out on the floor with the controller, cackling as he placed pies onto the train which slammed into Muriel.

Wow, torture by pie, that's original.

But anyway, I was happy because I recognized this scene. The scene where I get to blow him up.

Wow, I should not be excited as I am about possible blowing up one of my friends.

Glancing around I was lucky to remember what I had to do on this scene. I simply had to take the red and pale green/blue wire from the TV and attach to one of the train's brown bridges. Luckily Le Quack was too busy interrogating Muriel to notice what I was up to.

As I crept up over to the TV, I sighed in dismay at all the wires. It took me a while but I found the ones I was looking for hidden behind other wires. After ripping them out, I ninja rolled over to the train set while Le Quack was staring at Muriel. After finding two holes to plug the wires too, I quickly fled over to the other side of the room which unfortunately grabbed Le Quack's attention. I smiled sheepishly before realizing something.

Where was the remote?!

My panic flared upon seeing Le Quack getting up and heading towards me. I looked widely around me before trying my magical pocket.

What do you know, the remote was in there.

As soon as Le Quack was about to jump over the bridge, I pressed the button with a huge grin.

~Boom~

"...Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha h! Ahahahahahaha! Oh God, you fell for it! Hahahahahaha!" I burst into a laughing fit, dropping the remote as I clutched my stomach. Tears pooled out of my eyes as I took in the image of Le Quack now covered head-to-toe in soot.

He was not one happy human-duck.

"How annoying," he mumbled.

While he took that moment to recover, I stifled my giggles and fled back upstairs before he could see where I went. I was not going back outside again!

Once I reached the attic, I grabbed Computer startling him. "Have you contacted the police?"

"Oh yes, they sent a reply. Would you like me to read it?"

"Yes!"

"A madman in your house? How horrible."

"...That's it? The heck is wrong with those police?!"

"Where are you?" He continued to say, ignoring my comment.

"Right in front of you. No, don't send that! Well, I live in a farm...in the middle of nowhere." I replied before scowling at the location of this place.

"You poor thing, what do you want from us?"

This is the part where I bang my head against the wall multiple times. No wonder these crazy people get away with the things they do! The police suck ass!

"I want help!" I yelled before sighing when I heard Muriel scream yet again. For goodness sake, what is he doing now?!

Stomping down the stairs, I deadpanned at what I saw. He was threatening Muriel...with cheese. Not that I blame her for screaming, I hate cheese too, but still!

"Can you please give up and leave? There's nothing worth stealing here!" I asked him, crossing my arms.

He smirked in reply, twitching. "True as that may be, I'm sick of you annoying the heck out of me so right now, consider this revenge."

"You're getting revenge on me by torturing Muriel with cheese?!"

"Yes."

"Wow and I thought Katz was annoying."

Scowling, Le Quack threw the cheese away and took out his magical large hammer. Perhaps he had taken it from Amy Rose because that thing comes out of nowhere!

"I must go my darling," he whispered to Muriel before knocking her out with the hammer and kissing her forehead.

I took this moment to run to the kitchen however to my horror the back door had been sealed shut. Turning around, I was met with the sight of Le Quack with a hover. I snorted.

"You going to clean your act?" I asked him however he just smirked and flicked the switch.

For some strange reason, the little machine managed to suck everything in as if it was a tornado. I clung to the boarded up door as things from pocket started to spill out and sucked into the machine. I wondered where the heck all this stuff was coming from but gave up.

And then the most embarrassing thing happened. My pants were ripped away from me and sucked into the machine, only leaving me in pink boxers. My cheeks heated up in embarrassment as I cried out.

"Oh God no!"

"Hehehehahahahahahah!"

The boards from the door came loose and fell into the machine so I was forced to hold onto the door handle all the while still upset about the pants. It seemed God, or Luna, decided to be merciful because the machine then exploded.

"Ooh la la!"

But then I was trampled when the police came through the door so I was left on the floor, groaning in pain.

"Oh, we've been looking for you!" The police chief growled in a heavy Scottish accent as he took out a pair of large handcuffs that looked easy enough to slip through and placed them on Le Quack's hands.

Welp, I guess I know how he'll escape their custody on him.

* * *

After sticking my fingers up at Le Quack as he was driven away, I quickly fled upstairs to put some new pants on before sighing softly and slid down to the floor.

One of my friends was Le Quack, who was on his way to jail. I know that he'll probably escape but I feel bad that I didn't try and help snap him out of it. I mean, I managed to save Kyle while he was Cajun Fox so he didn't get cooked but Le Quack and now that I think about it I haven't helped Katz or Computer.

Stifling the tears, I stood up and trudged down stairs to Muriel who was just about to wake up. As soon as she was up, I knew that she had snapped out of her amnesia state, because life was a bitch like that.

"A nice cup of tea would help. Hmm, I wonder where Eustace is."

My eyes widened before I slapped myself on the forehead. Darn, I forgot about him! As soon as Muriel left to go to the kitchen, I ran over to closet and opened it.

"Where am I? Who are you? Who am I?" He asked with a confused expression.

A dark smirk curled onto my face.

"Hello, your name is Bitch Servant and you only listen to ever command I give you. First command; grab the permanent marker pen..."

I feel much better now.

* * *

**No Body's P.O.V-**

Le Quack smirked as he walked down the road, leaving the burning police car to engulf the three corpses in flames. Dressed in the police uniform, he idly played with the pocket mirror he had grabbed.

"Courage, eh? No no no, more like Emmy, qui?"

* * *

**A/N: **Finally I finished this one! It's short and I'm sorry but this episode, all though one of my favourites was bloody hard to write! Hopefully that will change! Few references here but I hope you liked the chapter!

*The irony is that Emmy actually speaks the truth if you know what I mean~

**Preview to Next Episode-**Emmy is slowly accepting the fact that Luna will not allow her to leave until she does the Courage series justice. However she was not expecting to become BFFs with Big Foot.

-Tailsdoll123


End file.
